


今吉的阴谋

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: basketball - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	1. Chapter 1

因为黄濑完全没有自己是Omega而身上的青峰是个强大的Alpha的自觉性，就胡乱蹬着腿碰到了青峰命根子都不知道还肆意妄为。青峰当然不能轻饶了黄濑，本来一大早的青峰那里就挺精神的，被黄濑这么一捉弄简直想要竖起来了！

青峰握住黄濑在自己胸前推搡着像挠痒痒似的手架在了黄濑头顶，腿别在了黄濑两腿中间把黄濑压得实实的。贴着傻愣愣地不知道怎么回事的黄濑耳边，青峰那性感低沉的嗓音响起，“宝贝儿，想要就直说啊。这样暗示我，你就那么害羞吗，啊？”

“什么呀，小青峰怎么会想到那样的事情啊！”黄濑看着青峰觉得青峰太奇怪了吧，明明自己什么都没做，他怎么就肿起来啦！青峰那里现在正直直地戳着自己的小腹，而且还对着自己的小腹摩擦着，弄得自己的小家伙也有点不自然了。“你们Alpha怎么这么莫名其妙的！难道对着一个Omega就会发情吗？”

“喂，黄毛，说真的，咱俩试一下吧。”青峰忽略了黄濑对Alpha的偏见，吸住了黄濑的耳垂邀请黄濑道，“反正绿间也说过咱俩要尝试着做一做才有可能让你发情。”

“啊啊啊~”黄濑感觉到耳朵上的异样立马想缩成一团，可是被青峰固定住了的黄濑根本无法动弹。“我还没做好心理准备呢，小青峰不是说我同意了才会碰我的吗？小青峰说话不算数！小青峰骗我！小青峰是……”

“喂，黄毛，你好烦啊！”青峰真受不了黄濑这围绕着一件事情用丝毫没有营养的词翻来覆去地说这个毛病。

“切切切！”黄濑很讨厌别人说他烦啦，故意狠狠地瞥了瞥青峰把三个“切”字说得很重，“觉得我烦还要碰我，小青峰是抖m吗！”

“哈？”青峰这下可怒了。“你个黄毛，还真的什么词都敢用啊？”

“啊啊啊！！”青峰用一只手握住黄濑两个纤细的手腕困在黄濑头顶上，另一只手连带着黄濑的内^裤一起扯下了去，照着黄濑的那里狠狠地揉搓了两下。黄濑哪里被人这样摸过，一股股奇怪的热流在身子里乱窜简直吓怕了黄濑，“小青峰别摸那里啊~好害羞的！”

说起来青峰的手对于黄濑来说像是有魔力一般，就这么被青峰揉了几下，那里就肿胀得直起身来了。因为青峰的那里也是剑拔弩张着，所以就无法避免的隔着内^裤和青峰的家伙碰在一起了。

黄濑别扭地想动一动身子和青峰那里错开位置，谁知道，自己刚一动弹，青峰就又狠狠地捏了一下好像惩罚自己似的。

黄濑难受地扭捏着身子，有一下没一下地来回蹭着青峰的硕大。青峰这下可忍不住了，黄濑那里粉嫩粉嫩的像是新生小婴儿的肤色。难道Omega的那里都这么诱人吗？青峰这么想着，不知不觉地把嘴凑了过去轻轻舔了一口黄濑的性^器。

“啊~”黄濑都没反应过来，呻^吟声就偷偷从嘴里跑出来了。“小青峰好讨厌！为什么要让我发出这样的声音啊！”青峰移身到黄濑的胯下，自然也放开了黄濑的手腕，黄濑得了自由立马坐直了身子怒瞪着在自己两腿间惊讶地看着自己的青峰大叫道。

青峰之所以惊讶是因为他自觉自己看过无数片子，什么叫声都听过，觉得自己刀枪不入。谁知道，就因为刚刚黄濑这一声，自己就快把持不住要射了出来！这不科学啊，这个黄毛的叫声实在是太好听太淫了吧？！

“小青峰你放开我啦~”因为青峰用双手固定住了自己的腰，黄濑只能稍稍动了动身子想让青峰放开自己然后赶紧跑出青峰的势力范围内。可是好像适得其反了！本来青峰舔完自己那里都还没移开脸庞，自己这么一动带动着那里摇摇晃晃的碰到了青峰的唇！！！

OMG！我错了，我真的错了，哭哭哭~黄濑简直要疯了。青峰现在完全是一只饥渴的恶豹子盯着自己好像想马上给自己拆了塞进肚子里才罢休！

“黄濑，这下可是你先招惹我的。”青峰盯着黄濑，启口道。说罢就埋头一把将黄濑的东西全部吞到了嘴里。黄濑的那里很嫩，而且上头冒出的汁液带着淡淡的香气。Omega的身子生来就是极为精致的，而黄濑的身子简直不能用精致来形容了，完美都不足为过！

“哈~小青峰~不要啊~”被青峰温热的口腔包裹着的小家伙完全兴奋起来了！青峰每每舔过一处那里的血液就翻涌一下似的热热胀胀的，简直要舒服的晕过去了。黄濑因为太害羞了，暗自埋怨自己干嘛要坐起来啊！看着青峰沿着自己比起青峰的那里来说完全是没发育成熟的小家伙的柱身来回舔弄着，简直太羞涩了！黄濑在纠结要不要躺下去算了，反正被青峰握住命根子，想跑也跑不掉的，青峰就突然用力吸了吸黄濑的顶端。

“啊啊啊！”突如其来的射^精体验让黄濑惊吓地用力拍了拍青峰吸住自己那里不放的脑袋，“小青峰你别舔啦~哈~”

青峰根本没有放过黄濑，一大股热流冲进青峰嘴里，甜丝丝的带着黄濑独特的体香。青峰不但全数吞了下去，而且还意犹未尽地舔了舔黄濑的顶端作势想再要一发似的。

“你的怎么这么香甜啊，黄濑？”青峰从黄濑胯下直起身子，舔着唇角黄濑的白浊看着黄濑色色地问道。

“小青峰是变态。”黄濑小声道，但是说的很坚定，好像很首肯这个断定。“我怎么会知道这样的事情啊，小青峰全都咽下去了也不嫌弃恶心吗？”

“恶心？”青峰简直被黄濑这个用词惊呆了，“你的汁液简直好吃到我都想把它们全部挤出来吃进去。黄濑，你还真是个高级Omega啊，这么美味，我可真是好福气。”

“小青峰去死啦！”黄濑羞得用手遮住了自己红透了的脸，“小青峰赶紧从我身上下去啊~”

“你个没有良心的小东西，你自己爽完了就完事了？那我的这里怎么办？”青峰一把握住黄濑捂着脸的手放在了自己隔着内^裤都能感觉到的肿大滚烫的性物上，有些责备黄濑只顾着自己爽。

“小青峰你干嘛！”黄濑刚刚碰到青峰那里就被那个庞然大物散发出来的热气吓得想缩回手。可是青峰死死地握着黄濑的手就附在那里，黄濑就是拼了自己的小命也不可能把自己的手夺回来。

“小青峰~你这里好吓人啊~呜呜~我好怕~呜呜呜呜~”

“喂，”青峰看着黄濑低着头哽咽起来有些不知所措，“这里和你的那里有什么不同啊，你哭什么啊，黄毛？”

“哪里一样啊！人家那里是小巧可爱型的，你这个就是野兽型的啊！那么大那么长那么粗那么硬还那么热！呜呜，好恐怖啊~~”

青峰听着黄濑机关枪一般“突突突”地说了一堆，这家伙说自己那活又大又长又粗又烫又硬的也算是表扬吧，可是听着黄濑说的这一堆，青峰就纳闷了自己怎么高兴不起来？电视上做广告还总宣传吃了啥啥啥能让你变大变长变粗的让你的Omega欲仙欲死的，看着宣传片里的Omega看着自己Alpha硕大的那里眼神都变得闪亮了，青峰还一直为自己的凶器骄傲着呢，想着以后自己的Omega见到了还不抵捧着它亲啊。谁知道，这黄濑是从哪里跑出来的Omega啊，怎么都不按常理出牌啊！

“喂，黄濑，你别僵直着手啊，你也碰碰它啊！”青峰有些着急，不过就算是笨笨傻傻的黄濑只是盖在它上面，它好像都变得挺兴奋的。毕竟没被青峰以外的人碰过的大家伙被黄濑摸摸还是会肿胀的。

“小青峰发誓，只要我让小青峰也射出来了，小青峰就别为难我了！”黄濑把头靠在青峰怀里，难为情的把手小心翼翼地伸进了青峰的内^裤里，很生涩地摸弄起青峰的欲望。

“哈~”青峰觉得自己简直太不要强了，就黄濑这生涩的技术竟然还弄得自己直喘大气的……身为高等级Alpha真是没脸了。“黄濑，你不是根本没自己做过吧？你也太生涩了吧？”

“小青峰还好意思说！”黄濑故意狠狠捏了一下青峰的那个庞然大物，抬头瞪着青峰，因为的确是第一次帮别人做这样的事情而羞红的脸看在青峰眼里就是勾引！“说我生涩，小青峰怎么还变得这么胀大了！小青峰你绝对别想把它塞进我身体里，除非你想守寡！”

“喂，黄濑，你别不知道好赖啊。一般Omega见到这么强壮的Alpha都会跪倒亲吻我的脚趾头哭着喊着让我用我那里让他们爽上天好吗？你倒是，白送给你你都不要，你是傻吗？”青峰把黄濑扯进自己怀里，亲了亲黄濑的额头，有些不爽道。

“哈？怎么会有Omega看到你这样的庞然大物还会高兴的？！他是不想活了吗？被这种东西塞进那里面怎么可能啊！”黄濑加快了手上的动作，因为既然青峰都谈到了更深层次的问题，怕是他想和自己的身体做更深层次的交流！黄濑怎么可能让青峰碰自己那里啊！别说黄濑现在还对那种事情充满了恐惧感，就是冲着昨天晚上看的那篇黄文，也不能让青峰占了便宜去！

“那让我看看，你到底是真的不想我碰你，还是装作不想的。”本来黄濑的内^裤就被青峰扯下去了，现在滑溜溜的黄濑那圆润的屁股就在青峰大腿上坐着。青峰顺着黄濑的腰一直往下摸，在黄濑两股之间的小洞口用微微起茧子的中指轻轻摩擦着那里的褶皱。

“诶诶诶？你要干嘛？！”黄濑立刻警惕起来，用力揉搓青峰的肉棒以示反抗。“小青峰你不能轻举妄动哦！你的命根子还在我手里呢，你要是敢对我做出什么出格的事情，我就……我就……”黄濑一时不知道该怎么威胁青峰比较好，自己又不能真的把青峰这个硬邦邦的东西给掰断了吧。

“是吗，那我这样是不是出格呢？”青峰笑嘻嘻地看着小猫一般竖起毛发警惕起来的黄濑，轻轻地把中指送进了黄濑身后那个一松一紧一松一紧吸附着自己修长中指的小洞里。因为青峰的动作很柔和，黄濑到是没有被弄疼或是弄得不舒服，只是那里平白无故闯入了一个长长的东西在心里上有些尴尬。

“啊~”黄濑正想说些什么让青峰退出来，青峰竟然就照着黄濑内里凸起的一点按揉起来。本来黄濑腰身还挺得直直的，谁知道被青峰这锲而不舍地按揉着那个奇怪的地方，黄濑像是被抽光了浑身的力气似的瘫软在青峰身上只能靠着青峰才不至于直接躺倒在床上。“小青峰~啊~你别乱摸啊~别碰~啊~~”

“还说不想让我碰，不想让我碰你那翘起的小家伙是什么意思？”青峰右手的中指有规律地按揉着黄濑的凸起，好像有一种不把它按平就不罢休的气势。听着黄濑不停地呻^吟声，青峰也有点要被黄濑逼急了。

“又想着你自己舒服了？”青峰用左手抓起黄濑的手就往自己的内^裤里伸进去，带动着黄濑的手揉搓按弄着自己的宝贝。

“小青峰好能忍啊，这么硬了都还不吐出来……啊~”黄濑埋怨青峰耐性太长的时候青峰的手指又不老实地刮磨着黄濑内里的肠壁，来回迂回着，哪次都不放过那个凸起。“小青峰是和我的那个小凸起过不去吗！”黄濑炸毛一般地扭捏着身子，用力夹住青峰不老实的手指想让青峰知难而退。

“黄濑，”青峰衔着黄濑的耳朵，忘情道，“现在啊，我的性^器可是羡慕着我的手指被你这里软嫩的小穴夹得这么紧。说起来也奇怪，你这里还真是像极了会吸住人的小嘴，含着我这根手指逼得我都快要爽翻了！”

“小青峰说这么色^情的话都不觉得害臊吗！”黄濑被青峰说的脸红心跳的，照着青峰的唇就狠狠咬上了一口，看着渗出的血液才觉得有些解气。

“啊！”唇上嘶啦啦的痛感让青峰低吼了出来，看到黄濑很是得意的神情和那薄情的唇上的鲜红色血液青峰知道了这痛感的原因了。青峰到是没有生气，有这么不怕死的Omega，生活还怕无趣？青峰舔了舔自己唇上的伤口，对着看似像个威风的小老虎实际上就是个小黄猫一般的黄濑笑得极为奸诈。“你咬我之前都没有想一想后果吗，宝贝儿？”

黄濑被这一声“宝贝儿”叫的吓到了，每逢青峰这么叫自己，怕是就没有好事！

“咬了你才解恨！啊啊啊~~~”黄濑这撑面子的话一说出口，就被青峰用实实在在的动作给报复回来了。

“宝贝儿，你知道我为什么要伸进去两只手指头吗？”青峰舔着黄濑的耳廓，温湿的唾液扫过黄濑的耳朵简直太色了！

“谁知道啊，你个变态！”黄濑猛地往青峰胯下伸进去两只手，用尽自己全身的力气狠狠揉捏想让青峰也吃吃苦头。谁知道，青峰竟然很舒服地哼了一声！丫的，就怪青峰在自己身后捣乱的手指头让自己浑身都瘫软了！

“因为啊，两只手指头能让宝贝儿你更爽啊~”说着青峰就用他的两根手指夹住黄濑的凸起摁来摁去移动着位置，像拔萝卜一般欺负着黄濑软嫩的兴奋点。

“啊~求你~啊~~别这样啊~哈~”黄濑断断续续地喘息声和呻^吟声混杂在一起，叫的青峰浑身发热真想把自己的东西狠狠戳进黄濑的菊花里好好享受一番和黄濑翻云覆雨的滋味。黄濑大概是因为青峰在里面刮弄得太舒服了，前面的性^器翘得老高，根本没有释放过一次的迹象。而黄濑在自己裤裆里按弄的手也似乎有些技巧了，一下轻一下重地刮弄着自己古铜色肉棒顶端那嫩白的指尖凉凉的反倒让青峰滚烫的性^器更加叫嚣着想要黄濑更多一些爱抚。

“小青峰~”黄濑眼睛里已经溢出了生理盐水，可怜兮兮地看着青峰的黄濑是因为青峰用粗糙的手指摩擦着自己顶端却不让自己释放才向青峰求饶似的撒娇。

“宝贝儿，你先让我射^出来，我就放开让你爽。”青峰两只手都不停地刺激着黄濑最敏感的两处。内里的凸起早就被青峰不断刺激地有些麻酥酥的感觉了，而前面被青峰堵得死死的性^器青峰也没放过。柱身被青峰用大拇指和中指撸搓着，而讨厌的食指狠狠地按压住了顶端。黄濑知道，只要青峰的中指有一丝丝的松懈，自己坑定会抑制不住地射^出来。

“小青峰怎么还不……啊~”黄濑刚想抱怨青峰的持久力也太强了吧，青峰就好像得意的似的又狠狠地刮了刮自己的肠壁。黄濑自己都能感觉到，肠壁里已经被青峰刮摸的流出了淫^荡的汁水了！

“你不努力，它当然不满意了。不满意怎么可能吐白液啊，你说是不是，我的小宝贝儿？”

青峰大辉你个大混蛋！

黄濑想这也不是办法啊。再不让青峰发泄出来，自己的前端都快憋到疯了！黄濑一狠心，俯下身去一口隔着青峰内^裤就含住了青峰的性^器。因为自己突然的动作，青峰在自己内里的手指头狠狠地乱戳到了自己的凸起，几乎要把它按进肉里了！太过刺激的感觉让黄濑不由自主地吸紧了青峰的东西，就这突如其来的紧致终于让青峰无法自拔地爆发了！

“啊~”青峰喘了口畅快的气，这可是青峰第一次和别人一起做到射^出来的。被黄濑伺候着出来的感觉不能更爽了！青峰满意地松开了堵住黄濑顶端的手指，不出所料，黄濑立刻也解放了。本来很快就可以完事的射^精，因为青峰在自己后穴里不断地搅动而持续了一分钟！

“小青峰出来啦~”黄濑无力地趴在青峰胸膛上，扭了扭屁股让青峰把手指抽出来。

“诶，我的黄濑宝贝儿，你咬我这么紧叫我这么出来啊？”青峰故意抽插了几下吸住自己手指的肠壁，啧啧的水声在这安静的环境里听得异常清楚。

“小青峰别欺负我啦~”黄濑把脑袋放在青峰的肩膀上，努力眨巴眨巴眼睛好不容易挤出了一点点泪水，看着青峰撒娇道，“反正我都是你的人了，你什么时候想要我我不都要老老实实地给你吗？你还在乎这一时半会不能把我就地正法了不成？”

这话说得青峰听着很是舒坦。要知道，征服黄濑这样的高级Omega还是个绝世美人的自豪感真不亚于推翻封建王朝成为新霸王的感觉！既然自己的Omega这么有自觉性，知道自己是谁的东西，青峰当然要显示一下自己的绅士风度了。

“你屁股放松一点，我把手指抽出来。”青峰扶着黄濑的身子，现在这动作和坐^骑式根本没有一丝差别！

黄濑红着脸看着青峰把手指从自己那个羞涩的地方抽出来，长长的肠液藕断丝连地粘在青峰的两根手指头上扯出了好几条丝线。青峰还不嫌弃地凑到嘴边轻舔了一下，这才把丝线舔断。

“小青峰别做这样让我难为情的事情啊~”黄濑害羞地钻进青峰的上衣里，青峰怎么能做出怎么色色的事情啊！太羞人了！

看着黄濑小猫似的钻进自己衣服里的模样，青峰简直爱死这个羞涩美味的Omega了！果然老一辈没说错，Alpha有了自己的Omega，才算是过上了欲仙欲死的活神仙的日子啊！

“嘟嘟嘟……”

该死的手机又响了。不看都知道是今吉那个烦人的老头子！

“我知道要去公司，老头子你能不能给我点私人空间啊？我和我老婆正在办正事呢！”

“我就打电话提醒你一下嘛~”今吉赶紧顺毛摸，“你和黄濑这个那个了？不愧是我儿子，这么快就把自己的Omega拿下啦？我什么时候可以抱孙子啊？”

“你别八卦，我挂了。”青峰说完就挂断了。

青峰之所以这么着急，是因为自己忘了一件很重要很重要的事情！

“黄濑，你把上衣搂起来平躺在床上。”青峰翻开自己的内^裤，刚刚释放完的精^液还温热的。

“干嘛啊~”黄濑有些惊吓的看着青峰，却被青峰狠狠地按在了床上。

青峰用手在自己裤裆上实实在在地摸了一大把粘液就往黄濑两个精致的乳珠上摸着揉着。本来一小滩白色的液体没过一会就像是化妆品一样被黄濑的身体吸收了。青峰接着又抓了一把往黄濑的性^器和后穴上揉摸。后来看裤裆上还有一小滩，就把黄濑的大腿也摸了个遍。被青峰这么一全套下来，黄濑差点又起反应了！

“小青峰这是做什么啊~”黄濑羞得把自己的脸藏进了被子里，好像这样青峰摸得身子就不是自己的了一般。

“这是给你做标记啊，傻黄。”青峰扯下了挡住黄濑火红的脸的被子，“吧唧”一口亲了黄濑一脸津液。

“这个能保持多久啊？”黄濑趁青峰背过身去穿衣服的时候，用手狠狠地擦干净了青峰在自己脸上留下的口水。

“用这个擦身子至少能保持一个月被标记。不过你不用担心，我会经常给你标记的。而且我会努力帮你打开你的小穴口，只要在你的生殖道里结结了，你就会被我永远标记了，黄濑。”

黄濑听着青峰这些话差点没吓哭。才不要让你进来呢！

黄濑也不能让自己一直光着屁股啊！突然发现自己的内^裤和睡裤就在床边，于是黄濑就想悄无声息地伸脚过去用脚趾头勾一下。正当黄濑伸直了腰马上就要勾到的时候，青峰正好转过身来看见了黄濑这副模样。青峰突然起了想要逗弄黄濑的心思，捏起了黄濑的内^裤一角。黄濑的脚趾头和青峰的手指头围绕着这条可怜的三角裤争执了起来。

“小青峰不要再逗我啦~”黄濑用被子遮住自己的三角地带，冲着青峰妩媚地摇了摇身子，撒娇道。

“既然你都这么求我了，那我就勉强放你一马好了。”青峰咽了咽口水，喉结下移了一大截才又恢复原位，“你个诱人的小东西，看我晚上回来不好好收拾收拾你。”

黄濑抢回内^裤就立刻在被窝里穿了起来，心里打起了逃离青峰魔爪的小算盘。


	2. Chapter 2

『2』

青峰和黄濑相处的第一个晚上就很不太平。

两人住的这屋子是个两百平方米左右的公寓，十三楼。

这公寓里有三间独立卧室，其中两个是客卧属于单人间的，另一个也就是青峰先霸占的那间是双人间。其实本来青峰是想和黄濑一起住这间的，可是知道了这是黄濑和今吉一起设下的阴谋诡计之后，青峰当然不会给黄濑好脸色了。青峰最讨厌的就是被人算计，可是还总是被今吉算计。

之后是一个大客厅和一个开放式的厨房加餐厅，客厅外和主卧外面都有一个阳台。

除了青峰卧室里有一个卫生间以外就只有客厅里有卫生间了。所以黄濑换好睡衣准备去洗澡的时候，发现自己卧室里根本没有卫生间！

黄濑无奈地打开房门，就听见客厅里传来了异样的声音。“啊~轻点啊~不要~”

黄濑听到这样的声音吓了一跳，瞥到大爷似的坐在沙发上的青峰，才发现青峰大辉竟然在看那种片子！

“青峰大辉你是变态吗！”黄濑跑到青峰面前指着青峰的鼻子骂道，“你怎么在公共场所看这种有伤风雅的东西！”

“哈？男人看这个不是很正常吗？你有病吧，黄濑凉太！”青峰根本没缩回伸进他自己裤子里摸着胯下的手，看着黄濑觉得这人真是有病。

“你把你那臭烘烘的味道收起来啊！熏死我了！”黄濑捏着鼻子一脸嫌弃地看着青峰，青峰信息素的味道实在是太浓烈了！

“哈？这是我家好吗黄毛，让你住你还别给我得寸进尺了！再说我的味道明明对你来说是致命的吸引吧，你不会是忍不住了想扑向我才这么说的吧？”

“你自恋！”黄濑气不过踹了青峰一脚才觉得有些解恨，抱着一小堆化妆品和内衣裤进了客厅里的卫生间，想锁门却发现根本就锁不上！原来这公寓就是给新婚夫妇们准备的，所以所有的门都没有锁！

黄濑气呼呼地把脑袋伸到门外，看着目不转睛地继续盯着电视屏幕的青峰道，“我要用卫生间，你不许进来！”

“你难道有什么值得我看的？”青峰不屑地回道。

“你丫的！”黄濑轻骂了一句，便关上了浴室门。

黄濑一边擦着脸一边在心里骂着青峰大辉，明明拍婚纱照的时候感觉那么绅士和有点小痞，怎么现在完全就像是个地痞流氓似的！哼，本来就是青峰大辉先看上我的，怎么可以比我还哼啊！反正我是绝对不会喜欢上这么恶劣的人的，就让青峰大辉看得到蹦不到！

青峰在客厅里看着片子，觉得越看越无聊。明明以前看一看也还是能释放几下的啊，怎么最近总是摸了好久也还是将将算是有些硬了。果然还是应该找一个Omega爽一爽？这么一想，这屋子里不就有一个闻着自己这么浓烈的信息素也坐怀不乱的Omega吗！

青峰想象了一下黄濑现在在卫生间里的模样，突然觉得这样竟然能让自己的小家伙挺精神的。配合着耳边的喘息声，想象着那是从黄濑那唇里溢出来的声音，很快，青峰那里一胀，白色浊液就冒了出来。

“哈……”青峰松了一口气，“想着那个黄毛弄出来了吗？”

看着自己裤子上的一滩液体，青峰有些恍惚。既然如此的话，青峰突然想去看看卫生间里的黄濑究竟在干什么。

青峰起身提上了裤子，装作为了清理裤子的样子大手大脚地打开了卫生间的门。黄濑此时刚刚把水放好想要进到浴池里，谁知青峰就夺门而入！黄濑吓了一跳，立马跳进浴池里，因为进的很快有些没站稳，整个人都跌进了浴池里。幸亏这个浴池是那种大圆形的，黄濑只是一屁股坐在了浴池中间，没有磕碰到浴池边角。

“你干嘛！你怎么能在我洗澡的时候偷偷进来！”黄濑吓得立马用手抱住弓起的腿，生怕走光似的恶狠狠地瞪着青峰这个不速之客。

“没看到这里湿乎乎的？”青峰粗鲁地扯了扯自己的裤裆，好像想让黄濑看清楚。黄濑的身子算是被他看光了一次，现在心惊胆战地躲在水里的黄濑白色透亮的皮肤简直太诱人了！青峰想凑近了去摸摸，但是理智告诉自己这个人是今吉翔一的帮凶，一定不能上了今吉翔一的当！

“青峰大辉你不知羞！”黄濑瞟了一眼青峰的裤裆，看清楚了那里白色浊液之后，羞得又把自己往水里缩了缩，“你个大变态！”

“无聊。”青峰走到浴池边，一把扯上了半透明的浴帘算是挡住了黄濑的身子，自己便开始脱裤子想处理一下刚刚解放的地方。

“大变态！”黄濑隔着帘子看清楚青峰正在干什么的时候立马转过身子背对着青峰，而因为青峰脱下了裤子，所以那种足以让Omega投怀送抱的气味更加浓烈。可对于黄濑来说，那种强烈的味道和榴莲的味道不相上下！“你就不能抑制一下那种味道吗！好难闻，我都洗不了澡了！”

“哈？你个Omega还真麻烦。”青峰有些吃惊地透过帘子看着黄濑隐隐约约的背影，一般的Omega闻到了这么浓烈的味道大概早该扑过来献身了吧，黄濑是怪物吗？还是？难道黄濑是个生育不健全的Omega？！不是吧，今吉翔一，不带你这么坑儿子的吧。我虽然不是你亲生的，你也不至于把我的终生幸福都坑进去吧？！“喂，黄濑，你多大？”

“二十，怎么了？”黄濑其实一点也不想和青峰交谈，可是看在自己现在有些体无还击之力，一旦惹怒青峰，那自己的贞洁恐怕今天就会葬送在青峰这个土夫手里了！

“你是还没发过情还是已经把第一次给别的男人了？”青峰强忍住自己心中的怒火，原来今吉翔一还真的坑自己！

“没发过情怎么了，我可能根本就不是Omega！是他们误诊了！”黄濑听到青峰这样的话，明显就是青峰嫌弃自己不能生育嘛！你丫的，谁要给你生孩子啊，虽然已经被你青峰大辉坑的一辈子只能跟着你一个人了，可是生不生孩子主动权可是在我黄濑凉太手里！哼，我才不要被当成生育机器呢！

“你明天和我去医院看看。”青峰这话完全是命令的语气，说真的，青峰知道自己的Omega是个没法生育的花瓶以后，的确有些生气。

青峰倒不是喜欢孩子，但是如果黄濑不发情，那自己根本不会去碰他吧。不过这样一来，难道自己要自助解决性^福大事？这对于像青峰这样强悍的Alpha来说实在是有些残忍。

“我才不要呢！”黄濑才不喜欢别人命令他呢，一口就拒绝了青峰的提议。

“这可由不得你。”青峰扯开浴帘，脱了衣服也进到了浴池里，正对着黄濑话的语气一点都没有缓和下来。

“啊啊啊啊！青峰大辉你个大变态！”黄濑吓得立马缩成一个球用手捂住了眼睛，青峰大辉怎么能这么淡定的就脱得这么光然后就钻到自己的浴池里！“你变态~”

“你要是不答应明天和我一起去医院检查一下，我现在就要了你！”青峰作势要凑近黄濑，黄濑即使闭着眼睛也能感觉到青峰的靠近，因为青峰周身的那霸道的信息素越来越浓。

“好啦，明天和你一起去啦，你不许对我大手大脚的！”黄濑赶紧往浴池边挪，却被青峰一把扯进了怀里。

“诶，我未来孩子的娘，你这么害羞咱俩这么办事啊。”青峰半开玩笑半真的道，“不管怎么样，咱俩算是一根绳子上的蚂蚱了再也摆脱不掉对方了，你可别给我一直害羞着啊。” 

“你松手！”黄濑用手用力反抗青峰横在自己胸前的胳膊，可是竟是徒劳，Alpha的力量不容小觑！虽然自己的下半生幸福的确和青峰死死地绑在一起再也分不开了，而且青峰长相财富各方面也的确无可挑剔，但是黄濑就是不喜欢青峰拐骗自己的这种方式。“你再不松手我咬你啦！”

“你要我？”青峰故意装作听岔了，轻轻在黄濑左肩头吸吮了一下，“黄濑，虽然你身上没有Omega的那种香气，不过即使这样你也足够美味啊。”

“啊啊啊，你干嘛！”被青峰的小动作吓得又想缩成一团保护自己的黄濑在青峰怀里乱动起来，“我不要，我还没准备好，你不许乱来！”

看着黄濑惊吓的模样，青峰突然觉得对黄濑还真有些动心了，亲了下黄濑白嫩的脖子在黄濑耳边道，“宝贝儿，我要定你了。”

青峰说完到是洋洋得意地往自己和黄濑身上蹭沐浴泡泡，黄濑听完吓得一愣一愣地身子都僵住了。青峰怕是故意想碰碰黄濑，在黄濑胸前摸了好长时间，名义上在抹泡泡，实际上是在摸黄濑胸。黄濑当然不过轻举妄动，刚刚算是意识到一个Omega和一个Alpha在力量上的差距了。所以现在趁着青峰还没什么性致，赶紧洗完出去，要不然真怕这匹野豹子把自己扑到在浴室里，自己还不抵哭死？！

青峰刚想再亲亲黄濑别的地方，却被黄濑闪开了。刚想发威多占黄濑的便宜，谁知道黄濑眼疾手快地抱着了青峰主动献上了一个轻轻的亲吻。青峰哪里能满足于一个简简单单的吻，立马伺机揽住了黄濑的腰按住了黄濑的头，舌头一顶，就突破了黄濑紧闭的唇纠缠起了黄濑躲闪的舌头。

“唔……”黄濑用力反抗着青峰的侵略，明明是看青峰想要吻自己的胸部的样子，黄濑吓得马上送上一个吻来解救自己可怜的被窥伺好久了的胸部，谁知道青峰竟然还亲上瘾了，丫的！

黄濑根本不知道呼吸，待到黄濑快要喘不上来气的时候，吻得兴致勃勃的青峰才发现黄濑已经瘫软在自己怀里要翻白眼了似的。大咧咧的青峰这才知道黄濑竟然不知道和人深吻的时候要自己换气？！青峰无语了，真不知道该为黄濑这纯洁的表现较好还是沮丧。

“你差点杀了我！”黄濑红着脸，眼眶里都快要溢出眼泪来了。

看着黄濑娇滴滴的样子，青峰又想轻薄黄濑了。不过，青峰到底是忍住了。“谁知道你一定经验都没有啊。你以前不是混娱乐圈的吗，怎么连个嘴儿都没跟人亲过？”

“青峰大辉你恶俗！你低级趣味！你变态！”黄濑被青峰说中了很是不开心，哼，我的纯洁竟然还被你鄙视了，你个大色鬼！

说真的，黄濑从出生到现在，就只被面前这个大变态又亲又摸的。就算青峰是自己一辈子的Alpha，黄濑对于被摸来摸去，亲来亲去这样的事情还是充满了未知的恐惧感。

“黄濑，你还真是傻的可爱啊。”青峰看着黄濑一副打不过你还骂不过你吗的样子就觉得这个Omega怎么那么可爱纯真善良傻呢！

“我是高冷好吗！高冷！”黄濑突然鼓起勇气站了起来，想要走出浴池。

青峰当然不会轻易放走美人了，何况美人现在不着衣物的站在自己面前让自己欣赏。青峰一下把黄濑扯进了自己怀里，抱着黄濑腰的手一只向上一只向下摩挲着黄濑的后背和臀部。

“你你你……你干嘛啊~”黄濑当然感觉到青峰在自己身上游走的手了，而前身和青峰结实的胸膛紧贴着的感觉也让黄濑很是尴尬。因为被青峰抱着，黄濑这才瞥见了青峰将来要侵犯自己的凶器，即使是现在软塌塌的样子看起来也异常的巨大！

“今天啊，就先放你一马。”青峰亲了亲黄濑的耳朵，在黄濑耳边道，“等把你身子调理调理的，你最好先做好心理准备。”

说罢青峰还真就敞开了怀抱放走了黄濑。

黄濑吓得都有点不会走道了，赶紧套上自己最爱的潮潮的三角内^裤，套上睡衣的上衣就立马跑出了浴室。青峰看着黄濑慌忙逃窜的样子就觉得这个黄毛还真挺可爱挺招人喜欢的，心里想着反正是我的，那我怎么做都不过分吧。

愉快地哼着歌，青峰突然觉得生活里多了一个Omega就是不一样啊。

等青峰洗完澡了，客厅里已经没有黄濑的身影了。估计是早早就躲进他自己的卧室了。青峰走近黄濑卧室门口，突然听见黄濑好像在和谁打电话，声音竟有些哽咽？！

“呜呜呜……小笠松我不活了，青峰大辉就是个变态，你摸我还亲我，呜呜呜……”黄濑哭啼着给笠松幸男打电话，“小笠松借我回家好不好？凉太不要和这个大变态一起住了，呜呜……”

“凉太，你别太伤心了。这些事你都要经历的，你平静一下内心，仔细想想应该会觉得被青峰触碰会很舒服的。”

“根本就不舒服！呜呜，青峰大辉就是个大色狼，他都顺便乱摸！而且小笠松都没有和谁做过那样色色的事情这么会知道我的感受！”

笠松其实觉得这是件好事，毕竟这样看来青峰对自己和今吉联合欺骗他把黄濑嫁给他做妻子这件事没有太过意不去。

“凉太别哭，你哭了我很心疼。”笠松真想送过去抱住黄濑安慰他，可是为了让黄濑被青峰这样强大的Alpha标记，笠松只能忍着让黄濑和青峰独处然后让黄濑慢慢接受他是Omega的事实并和青峰生儿育女组成一个家庭。

“小笠松接我回家好不好？”黄濑撒娇似的说道。

笠松一下子心就软了，可是为了黄濑当然不能答应黄濑啊！“我都已经把咱们的房子卖了。”

“小笠松别骗我了！”黄濑感觉听到这个消息心都碎了，“房子卖了，小笠松现在住在哪里啊？”

“我住在今吉家里啊。”笠松这自然说的是真的。房子的确被今吉哄着骗着给卖了，而且也被今吉哄着骗着住进了他家里。现在想起来，笠松都不知道自己怎么就那么容易轻信今吉的话呢？明知道今吉对自己有意思，而且意思不小，可是还是被骗到了今吉家里。而且！昨天晚上就失身了！所以其实笠松真的有立场跟黄濑说明被疼爱的时候还的确感觉不赖。

“小笠松怎么能住猥琐大叔家里啊！”黄濑听到这个劲爆的消息简直立马就转移了关注点，“小笠松要保护好自己，那个猥琐大叔对小笠松是怀着很不好的心理的！”

黄濑不好意思说那个大叔明摆着就想上你这样的话，只好说的隐晦些。

笠松当然能听出来黄濑的意思，可惜，生米已经煮成熟饭了……

“凉太不用担心我啦。不过我现在真的没有能力再给你买套房子了。”笠松说了谎话，可惜黄濑从小谁都不信，就对自己这个养父深信不疑。

“没事啦，小笠松要好好保护好自己，千万别被那个大叔占了便宜去哈！”这下黄濑变成小大人了，连自己最初衷都忘得一干二净了。

“幸男~你在干什么啊~”电话那头传来了猥琐大叔今吉的声音，接着就是笠松急匆匆道，“我还有事，先挂了。有事给我打电话啊，凉太。”

“嗯，小笠松拜拜。”

放下手机黄濑才想起了一个悲伤的事实，就是自己还要和青峰一起住下去，而且可能根本就没有搬出去的机会……不行，我要重操旧业！我要自己攒钱，就算租个房子住也比在这凤凰笼子里圈着被青峰轻薄的好。

青峰一直在门口听着，听到了几个重要的信息。青峰不得不佩服自家老头子真是有能耐，竟然把笠松幸男骗到了自己窝里，那笠松幸男的贞洁肯定不保了。他家老头子青峰大辉知道的透透的，被他看上的人就像是被口香糖粘上了一样，根本逃脱不了。这不，连儿子都利用上了，就为了除去笠松幸男身边最麻烦的黄濑凉太！当然，青峰更关注的是第二个信息，黄濑竟然想搬出去住？青峰当然不会允许这样的事情发生了！想搬出去？门都没有！这要传出去了，那是我青峰大辉能力不足满足不了你黄濑凉太还是我施家暴把你逼出家门了？哪一个都够我受的了！不过青峰还不着急想办法，黄濑凉太根本就逃脱不了我青峰大辉的手掌心！

 

第二天，青峰起了个大早。连门都没敲就推门而入黄濑的卧室。

黄濑睡的还很熟，宽宽松松的睡衣领子很大，露出了黄濑白皙的肩膀。看到这样的良辰美景，青峰本能地拿出了手机“咔嚓”照了一下。因为手机没有静音，那一声照相的声音把熟睡中的黄濑给吵醒了。

“小笠松不要这么早叫我啦~”黄濑松松软软的声音像极了撒娇，扭了扭身子把自己的脑袋缩进了被子里。

看到黄濑茧蛹一般的样子，简直太萌了！

青峰走到黄濑身边，想着要怎样叫醒黄濑比较合适。刚走到黄濑枕头边想拍一拍黄濑，谁知道黄濑突然惊吓到了一样从被窝里坐了起来，“啊啊啊！青峰大辉你怎么能不经过我的允许就进我的房间！”

黄濑这突然一下到是给青峰吓了一大跳，跌倒在地上的青峰很是无语地看着诈尸一般坐起来的黄濑，“这是我的地盘，我想进来为什么要你的允许啊！”

“……”黄濑语塞，现在最好别惹怒青峰，要不然可能睡大街啊！黄濑把掉到左臂上松松垮垮的领子 正了正，可看在青峰眼里实在是太撩人了！要不是看在黄濑还没刷牙的份上，青峰早就一个扑到和黄濑厮磨一会儿了。

“你来干嘛啊？”黄濑小心翼翼地问青峰，看着青峰眼神不善的看着自己，黄濑赶紧把自己缩进了被里。

“不是昨天晚上就说好了上医院去看看的，难道你忘了？”青峰站了起来，居高临下地看着黄濑，好像能把黄濑看个清清楚楚似的。

你丫的，昨晚那个噩梦我都不知道怎么把它忘了！黄濑自然只有在心里发飙的胆子，表面上乖乖地点了一下头，“哦。”

“你还愣着干什么？”青峰见黄濑点头是点头了，可干坐着不动算是几个意思？

“你先回避一下啦~”黄濑不好意思地看着青峰，真不长眼力见！

听着黄濑这撒娇的语气，青峰自然是很乐意。“我去做早餐，你快点收拾。”

看着青峰离开的背影，黄濑朝着青峰吐了吐舌头，暗自道，就你做的早餐能吃才怪吧！

可等黄濑可算是墨迹完了脸，纠结完了穿什么衣服来到餐厅的时候，简直被早餐惊呆了！三明治、牛排和水果沙拉，色彩丰富不说，看起来闻起来都很有食欲！

“你这是什么眼神？”青峰看着目瞪口呆的黄濑有些不爽，这明显就是不相信是自己做的早餐啊！难道我这个大男神就不能有持家的一面了？青峰当然不会告诉黄濑这都是今吉给他逼出来！当时给青峰送去美国读书，竟然就让他一个人住，根本就不请保姆照顾他，而且每个月的生活费刚刚够日常生活，自己也没法请人来做饭或是顿顿都出去吃大餐。所以久而久之，青峰就变成了一个不错的厨子。后来青峰算是想开了，今吉是为了让他掌握另一项技能。一旦今吉集团垮台了，自己还能去当个厨师养活自己和今吉那老头子。

“这些都是你买的？”黄濑镇定下来，经过了理性思考和分析，最后下了结论。

“你丫的，给你做个饭你还不信是我做的。”青峰气呼呼地拿起一个三明治就塞到了黄濑嘴里，“你尝尝这味道跟外面那些人做的一样吗？！”

黄濑瞥了一眼青峰，算是责怪青峰往他嘴里塞了这么一大块三明治。不过一口一口咬着吃，突然发现真的和外面卖的不一样，太好吃啦！

青峰看着黄濑眼睛里像冒星星似的看着自己的，顿生骄傲的感觉。

“小青峰以后天天给我做早饭好不好嘛~”黄濑瞬间被食物收买了，跟青峰撒娇道。

“那要看你的表现。”青峰得意洋洋地也拿起了一块三明治吃了起来，心里早就乐开了花。到是有些感谢今吉折磨自己了。而且也认同了今吉很小很小的时候对自己说的那句话，大辉啊，爹爹折磨你都是为了培养你的意志品质，将来一定会对你的各方面生活都有好处的！

黄濑又去吃了块牛排，突然觉得不妙。难道我要被青峰收买了？呜呜，我的胃好不争气啊！不过青峰大辉其实是去美国学厨艺了吧，简直太棒了！

“快吃，吃完了感觉去医院。”青峰看着黄濑幸福地好像头上冒小花似的，突然想逗逗他。

“小青峰真是的，美食是要好好享用的！”黄濑早就把三明治和牛排吃完了，现在正在用勺子刮着装水果沙拉的玻璃碗，一滴都不想浪费的样子。 ?

“就那么好吃？”青峰看着黄濑认真的表情觉得很有趣，而且这个势利眼突然改口叫“小青峰”了还真是……青峰大辉知道，黄濑只对亲近的人才会用小什么什么这样的称呼，当然这个消息是从百度百科“黄濑凉太”才知道的。不过青峰觉得现在应该加上一个补充，除了亲近的人，还有就是可以利用的人。

“饱啦~”黄濑做揉肚子状，一脸满足。

“那就走吧。”青峰把黄濑从椅子上拽起来，揽住自己Omega的小蛮腰出了家门。

 

“诶？小绿间！”黄濑不情愿地跟着青峰来到了一家很大的医院，看到绿间真太郎之后吓了一跳，“自从去了法国就没有再联系小绿间，原来小绿间做了医生？”

绿间看了看来者，当然知道是前几天电视新闻头条腥风血雨地炒作的这一对“恋人”。说真的，要说青峰和黄濑在一起是因为相恋了打死绿间他也不会信。这两人简直就是天造地设的冤家！

“绿间，你帮黄濑做个检查吧。他好像一直都没有经历过发情期。”青峰揽住了自家神烦的Omega，跟绿间说了正事。

“高尾，带着黄濑去做一下全套检查。”绿间开口道。

“哈？小真真的假的啊？全套检查很贵的，他们掏得起钱……”高尾还不知道来者是谁，等走出来看到是青峰大辉带着老婆来了立马改口，“好咧，大财神来了，咱可要狠狠诈他一笔。”

……青峰心想，当着我面这么说真的好吗？

“小绿间真的和小高尾在一起啦？”黄濑看着高尾再看看绿间一脸我都明白的表情让绿间看了有种想要杀了神烦的黄濑的冲动，“小时候小高尾玩过家家的时候就点名指姓的要小绿间做他的Omega，现在还果然成真了！小绿间的宝宝多大了，我要当叔叔喽，好开心！”

这话真是说到点子上了，高尾也看向绿间，一脸期待似的。高尾当然碰过绿间，绿间的所有发情期都是高尾帮他度过的，但是每次完事后绿间都吃避^孕^药！所以高尾的孩子都葬送在这该死的药上了！

“管好你自己吧，黄濑。”绿间脸微微有些红，“等你发情期到了，青峰有你受的。”

这话一出弄得其他三个人都有些尴尬。

“咳咳，”青峰打破了这诡异的沉寂，“高尾，你赶紧带黄濑去检查检查吧。”

“诶。”高尾带着黄濑消失在了绿间身后的检测室里。

“你怎么和黄濑在一起了？”绿间看着青峰问道。

“还不是我家那个诡计多端的老头子搞的鬼。”

青峰这么一说，绿间立刻明白了。“今吉叔是为了追笠松叔？”

“可不是，牺牲他这个儿子根本眼睛都不眨一下。”青峰吐槽道。

“我觉得你和黄濑不合适。”绿间直言道。

“我到不这么觉得。”青峰否定了绿间的言论，“本来我的确很气愤老头子的自作主张，不过，黄濑还挺对我胃口的。”

“你是被黄濑的长相给迷惑了吧。”绿间一下就说了重点，“黄濑那神烦的性子就你那脾气还能受的了？”

“……”青峰被绿间这话弄得还真是无话可说。的确自己就是那种嫌麻烦的性子。

“不过你是Alpha八级吧，这个等级的Alpha可不多见。”绿间一本正经地分析道，“黄濑好像是Omega，我小时候听笠松叔说黄濑的Omega等级也不低。不过那也不能高到Omega八级吧？这样的物种可都该被保护起来的。”

“黄濑能闻到我的信息素。”青峰告诉了绿间一个事实，这个事实意味着黄濑很有可能就是八级的Omega。

“那也不一定。说不定还真是误诊了，黄濑也是Alpha也说不定。Alpha之间都能闻到对方的信息素而且觉得很难闻，而同等级的Omega和Beta可以闻到同等级或低等级的Alpha的信息素，不过高等级的Omega只对同等级的Alpha的味道没有自控力。”绿间看向青峰，“你没试试黄濑？”

“当然试过啦！你这么一说，每次黄濑闻到我的信息素的时候都说难闻，难道黄濑真的是个Alpha？这也太搞笑了吧，我个Alpha娶个老婆也是Alpha？！”

“小真，检查都做完了，这是结果，你看看。”高尾领着黄濑走出了检查室，把一张单子递给了绿间。

黄濑心里很忐忑，看着绿间就像是看着死神决定自己是死是活似的。

绿间仔细看了看那个单子，眉毛一挑一挑的。

“黄濑，我问个问题你认真回答我。”绿间突然严肃的抬起了头看着黄濑，“你二十年以来一次发情期都没有经历过？”

“没有。”看着绿间严肃的表情，黄濑有些担心自己是不是身体出现问题了，小声回答道。

“那有没有释放过哪怕一次信息素？”绿间又问道。

“没有啦，小绿间不要那么严肃，好吓人啊。我不是得什么绝症要死了吧？呜呜……我不要啦，我还没享受完幸福的生活呢，我还……”

绿间真想找个东西把黄濑这嘴堵上，简直神烦。

“青峰、黄濑，你俩听好了。黄濑的确是个Omega，而且正如你们所愿是个最高等级的Omega。”

“才没有如我所愿呢……”黄濑小声嘟囔道。

“不过，黄濑更新了Omega的等级！”绿间又开口道，这下可丢下了一个足以吓死人的重磅炸弹，“黄濑的Omega等级是九级。”

“小真你没开玩笑吧？”高尾吓得连忙更绿间确认。

“你们不用震惊这是真的，但这不是好事。等级八级以下的Omega的生理特性我们都研究的很明白了，可是这种很稀少的，只有历史上听说过的九级Omega的特性我们根本不了解！但是有一点我可以确定的就是必须让黄濑在二十二岁之前受孕，否则九级Omega就会衰老活不到三十岁。”

“小绿间别吓我啊~”黄濑听完绿间这几句话差点吓尿了。本来还怀着自己是Alpha的心理等着绿间说其实以前是误诊的，谁知道竟然知道了一个更严重更恶劣的问题！

“那怎么才能让黄濑早点发情受孕啊？”青峰闻言有些着急，黄濑可不能死了呀，要不然自己还要为了他守一辈子的寡？！

“那就要靠你的努力了，青峰。”

“哈？他发育不健全我努力有屁用啊！”青峰觉得这太荒谬了。

“你可是等级八的Alpha，是Alpha中最高等级的了。只有你的信息素才能激发黄濑体内的性能发育系统，所以从今天开始，你最好每天都抱着黄濑睡觉。而且如果可以的话，可以和黄濑尝试一下做做看。不过黄濑现在身体的确没发育完善，你要格外小心。一旦黄濑身体损坏了，即使发育完善了也没有用。”

“哈？”青峰简直无语，我就为了自己的性福居然要这么麻烦？“这到底是让做还是不让做啊？丫的，这么做个爱也这么麻烦啊！要是做到那玩应都胀的不行了，黄濑这小子喊停，我是做还是不做？不做不是要了我的命？”

“青峰大辉，你说什么呢！”黄濑早就羞愧地向往地下钻。这不是逼着自己把身子献给青峰大辉吗？才不要！可是不这样的话，死了怎么办？呜呜呜呜……

“反正黄濑今年都二十了，再有一年半黄濑就满二十二岁了，你俩要是不努力一点的话，就是一个归天一个守寡。”绿间话说的吓死人。

“也就是说我多碰碰黄濑，就有可能让他发情喽？”青峰想再次确认一下。

“差不多。”绿间扶了扶眼镜，“等再过一个月，你带黄濑过来检查一下。”

“好。”青峰把黄濑往自己怀里拉了拉，想安慰一下黄濑。谁知，黄濑可能是因为将来要和青峰发生关系，所以现在就有些不自在的躲开了青峰。

“那我和青峰就先走了。”黄濑冲着绿间和高尾苦涩地一笑，转身离开了医院。

待到青峰和黄濑都离开了，高尾才敢说出口，“真的假的啊，我怎么没有听说过什么九级Omega啊？我刚刚也看了那份体检单子，黄濑就是个发育较晚的八级Omega啊！”

绿间瞥了眼高尾没有说话。

过了一会儿，绿间才不屑道，“你懂什么？”

高尾突然好想意识到了什么，对着绿间一笑道，“我们家小真还真是有医德啊~”

“切。”

 

回到青峰的公寓，黄濑立马躲到了屋子里。这一路上青峰就一直给黄濑灌输“你要是总不让我碰你，你就会死的。那样的话我也要为了专一的名声给你守寡，你这是一尸两命懂不？”

黄濑听着当然也怕，谁都想多活一阵子啊！而且黄濑还那么年轻，什么都没有经历过呢！可是要让黄濑接受一个男人把那里塞到自己那里也是不现实的好吗！怎么可能放下男人的尊严，撅着屁股让青峰往里插啊！想想都觉得根本无法接受啊！

“喂，黄濑，你到底想没想好啊？”青峰看着把自己全藏在被子里，只露出一个小脑袋的黄濑无奈道，青峰觉得自己的耐性已经快被黄濑磨没了。

“小青峰你不要催我啦~”黄濑被今天这事吓得眼睛都湿润的要哭了似的，“我要好好想想啊。小青峰又不是我，不知道我的苦衷啦！”

“黄濑，你……”

青峰的话被电话打断了。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“喂？老头子你什么事啊？”青峰终于不耐烦了，今吉打电话过来肯定是因为公司那边的事情。

“你小子跑哪去逍遥了？有了老婆就不要老爹了？不要老爹，钱总不能不要吧。赶紧去告诉上班去！”

“你个老头子还好意思说……”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

青峰简直想揍人了，今吉翔一太欺负人了！不过青峰没法丢下公司不管，只好转身跟黄濑说，“你要是实在不想让我碰你，你也想去我那屋睡。我保证你要是不同意的话，我不会用强的。不过，抱着你睡觉应该不过分吧？本来你就是我的人，何况现在还出了这样的事情……”

“我知道了。”黄濑好像下了很大的决心道，“小青峰去忙吧，我一会儿会把自己的东西搬到小青峰的卧室里的。”

青峰松了一口气，这第一步算是走出来了，以后的路就慢慢来吧。

“那我就先去公司了。晚饭我会给你定外卖，困了就先睡觉，别等我。”

黄濑看着青峰，“哦。”根本没想等你啊……

 

青峰算是很贴心地给黄濑订了晚餐，而且很美味。不过，黄濑还是更想吃青峰做的饭了，这件事真糟糕！

黄濑实在无聊上了会儿网，惊奇地发现自己和青峰已经连续好几天是头条新闻了！而且网友竟然大部分是祝福的！

“我们黄濑天使终于找到心爱的人了，虽然有些伤心，但是看到是青峰这样的大财团的优雅公子也算是弥补了我内心的伤痛，黄濑天使一定要和青峰大人恩恩爱爱啊！希望明年就能看到两位大大结合的宝宝了，好期待哦！”

“呜呜……我的青峰大男神订婚了？！我看了好几遍发现这是真哒是真哒！！！呜呜……，不过和我黄濑凉太大天使在一起我也算满足了，真是醉了！”

……

类似的评论有很多。而且还有更严重的，竟然担心起自己能不能承受得了青峰那八级Alpha无尽的欲望和硕大的那东西……这担心的有点多了吧！

而且网上竟然都有自己和青峰的同人小说了！立马有三分之二的内容是在描写自己和青峰在爱爱，而且设定竟然是自己和青峰交往十年，给他生了十个孩子，结果青峰不负责任不要自己了。最最最可恶的是，自己哭着抱住青峰搓着青峰那里，说道，“青峰大人我给你生孩子好不好~你不要抛弃我好不好~我愿意给你生一辈子的孩子。”说罢就脱下了裤子，把青峰那里塞到了自己的那里！！！

黄濑只觉得这个作者肯定是个脑残！

看完这破东西黄濑整个人都不好了，才不要给青峰生一辈子的孩子呢！别问黄濑是怎么忍着看完这篇小说的，黄濑只是想看看自己在后文里是不是变得高大威猛了，把青峰虐的生不如死。谁知道！后文竟然是青峰把自己养在家里，来性致了就把自己叫过来让自己脱了裤子坐在他那根上摆动屁股来取悦青峰！而且自己一听青峰这么说乐颠颠地让青峰插了进来，还用力卖弄自己的风骚和呻^吟声让青峰在自己内里不断胀大，还乞求青峰帮忙含着自己的乳^头！结局是青峰习惯了自己的身体，跟别人做起来没感觉，所以就跟自己在一起了。然后自己想个傻子一样高兴地以后每天都更加努力地摆动着腰身取悦青峰，还为了青峰更舒服很用心地护养起自己的后穴！

丫的，黄濑简直想砸电脑了！竟然把自己写的那么贱，这个作者是有多贱啊！

黄濑气呼呼地躺到了青峰的那张大双人床上，下定决定轻易不让青峰触碰自己那里。除非他跪下来求自己！

当然，这只是黄濑的想法而已。要知道，青峰跟了今吉这么多年，再怎么笨也肯定学到了一些皮毛。何况青峰是顶级Alpha，智慧那是超群的很。当然，这都是后话了。

青峰回来的时候发现黄濑还真就先睡了。

青峰叹了口气，还真是没有情调的冷血动物啊。青峰洗漱完就上床把黄濑一把抱在了怀里。黄濑没有睡着，自然是还在为那篇小破黄文生气呢。

“怎么，还没睡着吗？”青峰是从黄濑后身抱住黄濑的，他把脸埋进了黄濑头发里，嗅着黄濑身上非信息素而是自然体香的味道，很亲昵地问道。

“嗯。”黄濑闷呼呼地哼哼了一句，对于青峰横在自己胸前的手的位置有些不太满意，“小青峰别把手放在这么暧昧的地方啊！”

“哈？”青峰一把把侧身躺着的黄濑按在床上平躺着，一口衔住了黄濑诱人的红唇，根本没等黄濑准备好，就把舌头送进了黄濑嘴里。青峰好像有些生气似的，用力地搅弄着黄濑嘴里的软舌和唾液，吻得黄濑晕头转向的。

折腾了好一会儿，青峰才松了口。趴在黄濑软趴趴的身上，有股居高临下的感觉，“黄濑，你是我青峰大辉的人，我想怎么亲就怎么亲，想怎么摸就怎么摸。”

“小青峰好霸道！和小说里写的一模一样！好讨厌啊！”黄濑有些哽咽，“才不要给小青峰生一辈子的孩子呢！”

黄濑看了那个小说，可就记住了那一句话。

“哈？”这下青峰闹愣了，“什么小说？”

“就是那篇叫什么《贱妻》的小说，讨厌死了！”黄濑把脑袋埋进青峰的胸膛，睫毛忽闪忽闪地，弄得青峰有些痒。

“诶？！”黄濑突然叫了起来，“小青峰你干嘛不穿睡衣啊！”

黄濑这才发现青峰就穿了个四角内^裤，就上床要睡觉了？！

“啊，这样睡觉才舒服啊。”青峰根本没觉得有什么不妥。

“可是这样我怎么可能安心睡着啊！”黄濑反抗道，“不行不行，小青峰赶紧把衣服穿上啊！”

“真是神烦啊，黄濑！”青峰哪管黄濑反抗，一把抱住黄濑，腿往黄濑身上一搭，就开始睡觉了。

“呜呜……小青峰是把我当抱枕了吗？”黄濑可怜巴巴地看着闭着眼睛的青峰道，可惜青峰没有看到这么可爱的小黄毛。

青峰根本不准备搭理黄濑了，今天处理完公司的破事已经累得要死了。

“呜呜……小青峰不理我！小青峰欺负我！我不……”

“黄濑，你消停会。你要是想跟我做的话，就继续打扰我睡觉，我不介意跟你来一场午夜场的床^戏。”

黄濑闻言赶紧老老实实地闭上嘴缩在青峰怀里，动来动去动到青峰都要怒了才消停下来终于找到了一个舒服的位置闭上了眼睛。

可能是出于习惯，黄濑轻声道，“小青峰晚安。”

青峰愣了一下，突然感觉心里暖暖的，“你也是。”

于是乎，青峰和黄濑第一次的同床共枕就以如此和平地共处告终了。

当然，青峰听着医嘱，一直没有收敛自己的信息素。不过黄濑闻起来，好像也不是那么难闻了。或者说，有一点点好闻了？

真奇怪啊。

『3』

一大早，青峰就被在自己怀里动来动去的黄濑弄醒了。

“黄毛，你干什么啊？”青峰可是有很重的起床气，把黄濑紧紧地压在自己身下，有些生气地贴着黄濑的耳朵怒道。

“小青峰你好重啊！”黄濑本来就是个被笠松宠坏了的大明星，被青峰这么欺负当然不满了。黄濑根本没有力气跟青峰斗，却也不服气就这样被青峰压着，曲着膝盖胡乱顶着青峰压着自己的身体。

因为黄濑完全没有自己是Omega而身上的青峰是个强大的Alpha的自觉性，就胡乱蹬着腿碰到了青峰命根子都不知道还肆意妄为。青峰当然不能轻饶了黄濑，本来一大早的青峰那里就挺精神的，被黄濑这么一捉弄简直想要竖起来了！

青峰握住黄濑在自己胸前推搡着像挠痒痒似的手架在了黄濑头顶，腿别在了黄濑两腿中间把黄濑压得实实的。贴着傻愣愣地不知道怎么回事的黄濑耳边，青峰性感的低沉嗓音响起，“宝贝儿，想要就直说啊。这样暗示我，你就那么害羞吗，啊？”

“什么呀，小青峰怎么会想到那样的事情啊！”黄濑看着青峰觉得青峰太奇怪了吧，明明自己什么都没做，他怎么就肿起来啦！青峰那里现在正直直地戳着自己的小腹，而且还对着自己的小腹摩擦着，弄得自己的小家伙也有点不自然了。“你们Alpha怎么这么莫名其妙的！难道对着一个Omega就会发情吗？”

“喂，黄毛，说真的，咱俩试一下吧。”青峰忽略了黄濑对Alpha的偏见，吸住了黄濑的耳垂邀请黄濑道，“反正绿间也说过咱俩要尝试着做一做才有可能让你发情。”

“啊啊啊~”黄濑感觉到耳朵上的异样立马想缩成一团，可是被青峰固定住了的黄濑根本无法动弹。“我还没做好心理准备呢，小青峰不是说我同意了才会碰我的吗？小青峰说话不算数！小青峰骗我！小青峰是……”

“喂，黄毛，你好烦啊！”青峰真受不了黄濑这围绕着一件事情用丝毫没有营养的词翻来覆去地说这个毛病。

“切切切！”黄濑很讨厌别人说他烦啦，故意狠狠地瞥了瞥青峰把三个“切”字说得很重，“觉得我烦还要碰我，小青峰是抖m吗！”

“哈？”青峰这下可怒了。“你个黄毛，还真的什么词都敢用啊？”

“啊啊啊！！”青峰用一只手握住黄濑两个纤细的手腕困在黄濑头顶上，另一只手连带着黄濑的内^裤一起扯下了去，照着黄濑的那里狠狠地揉搓了两下。黄濑哪里被人这样摸过，一股股奇怪的热流在身子里乱窜简直吓怕了黄濑，“小青峰别摸那里啊~好害羞的！”

说起来青峰的手对于黄濑来说像是有魔力一般，就这么被青峰揉了几下，那里就肿胀得直起身来了。因为青峰的那里也是隔着青峰的内^裤剑拔弩张着，所以就无法避免的隔着内^裤和青峰的家伙碰在一起了。

黄濑别扭地想动一动身子和青峰那里错开位置，谁知道，自己刚一动弹，青峰就又狠狠地捏了一下好像惩罚自己似的。

黄濑难受地扭捏着身子，有一下没一下地来回蹭着青峰的硕大。青峰这下可忍不住了，黄濑那里粉嫩粉嫩的像是新生小婴儿的肤色。难道Omega的那里都这么诱人吗？青峰这么想着，不知不觉地把嘴凑了过去轻轻舔了一口黄濑的性^器。

“啊~”黄濑都没反应过来，呻^吟声就偷偷从嘴里跑出来了。“小青峰好讨厌！为什么要让我发出这样的声音啊！”青峰移身到黄濑的胯下，自然也放开了黄濑的手腕，黄濑得了自由立马坐直了身子怒瞪在在自己两腿间惊讶地看着自己的青峰大叫道。

青峰之所以惊讶是因为他自觉自己看过无数的片子，什么叫声都听过，觉得自己刀枪不入。谁知道，就因为刚刚黄濑这一声，自己就快把持不住要射了出来！这不科学啊，这个黄毛的叫声实在是太好听太淫了吧？！

“小青峰你放开我啦~”因为青峰用双手固定住了自己的腰，黄濑只能稍稍动了动身子想让青峰放开自己然后赶紧跑开青峰的势力范围内。可是好像适得其反了！本来青峰舔完自己那里都还没移开脸庞，自己这么一动带动着自己那里摇摇晃晃的碰到了青峰的唇！！！

OMG！我错了，我真的错了，哭哭哭~黄濑简直要疯了。青峰现在完全是一只饥渴的恶豹子盯着自己好像想马上给自己拆了塞进肚子里才罢休！

“黄濑，这下可是你先招惹我的。”青峰盯着黄濑，启口道。说罢就埋头一把将黄濑的东西全部吞到了嘴里。黄濑的那里很嫩，而且上头冒出的汁液带着淡淡的香气。Omega的身子生来就是极为精致的，而黄濑的身子简直不能用精致来形容了，完美都不足为过！

“哈~小青峰~不要啊~”被青峰温热的口腔包裹着的小家伙完全兴奋起来了！青峰每每舔过一处那里的血液就翻涌一下似的热热胀胀的，简直要舒服的晕过去了。黄濑因为太害羞了，暗自埋怨自己干嘛要坐起来啊！看着青峰沿着自己比起青峰的那里来说完全是没发育成熟的小家伙，太羞涩了！黄濑在纠结要不要躺下去算了，反正被青峰握住命根子，想跑也跑不掉的，青峰就突然用力吸了吸黄濑的顶端。

“啊啊啊！”突如其来的射^精体验让黄濑惊吓的用力拍了拍青峰吸住不放的脑袋，“小青峰你别舔啦~哈~”

青峰根本没有放过黄濑，一大股热流冲进青峰嘴里，甜丝丝的带着黄濑独特的体香。青峰不但全数吞了下去，而且还意犹未尽地舔了舔黄濑的顶端作势想再要一发似的。

“你的怎么这么香甜啊，黄濑？”青峰从黄濑胯下直起身子，舔着唇角黄濑的白浊看着黄濑色色地问道。

“小青峰是变态。”黄濑小声道，但是说的很坚定，好像很首肯这个断定。“我怎么会知道这样的事情啊，小青峰全都咽下去了也不嫌弃恶心吗？”

“恶心？”青峰简直被黄濑这个用词惊呆了，“你的汁液简直好吃到我都想把它们全部挤出来吃进去。黄濑，你还真是个高级Omega啊，这么美味，我可真是好福气。”

“小青峰去死啦！”黄濑羞得用手遮住了自己红透了的脸，“小青峰赶紧从我身上下去啊~”

“你个没有良心的小东西，你自己爽完了就完事了？那我的这里怎么办？”青峰一把握住黄濑捂着脸的手放在了自己隔着内^裤肿大滚烫的性物上，有些责备黄濑只顾着自己道。

“小青峰你干嘛！”黄濑刚刚碰到青峰那里就被那个庞然大物散发出来的热气吓得想缩回手。可是青峰死死地握着黄濑的手就附在那里，黄濑就是拼了自己的小命也不可能把自己的手夺回来。

“小青峰~你这里好吓人啊~呜呜~我好怕~呜呜呜呜~”

“喂，”青峰看着黄濑低着头哽咽起来有些不知所措，“这里和你的那里有什么不同啊，你哭什么啊，黄毛？”

“哪里一样啊！人家那里是小巧可爱型的，你这个就是野兽型的啊！那么大那么长那么粗那么硬还那么热！呜呜，好恐怖啊~~”

青峰听着黄濑机关枪一般“突突突”地说了一堆，这家伙说自己那活又大又长又粗又烫又硬的也算是表扬吧，可是听着黄濑说的这一堆，青峰就纳闷了自己怎么高兴不起来？电视上做广告还总宣传吃了啥啥啥能让你变大变长变粗的让你的Omega欲仙欲死的，看着宣传片里的Omega看着自己Alpha硕大的那里眼神都变得闪亮了，青峰还一直为自己的凶器骄傲着呢，想着以后自己的Omega见到了还不抵捧着它亲啊。谁知道，这黄濑是从哪里跑出来的Omega啊，怎么都不按常理出牌啊！

“喂，黄濑，你别僵直着手啊，你也碰碰它啊！”青峰有些着急，不过就算是笨笨傻傻的黄濑只是盖在它上面，它好像都变得挺兴奋的。毕竟没被青峰以外的人碰过的大家伙被黄濑摸摸还是会肿胀的。

“小青峰发誓，只要我让小青峰也射出来了，小青峰就别为难我了！”黄濑把头靠在青峰怀里，难为情的把手小心翼翼地伸进了青峰的内^裤里，很生涩地摸弄起青峰的欲望。

“哈~”青峰觉得自己简直太不要强了，就黄濑这生涩的技术竟然还弄得自己直喘大气的……身为高等级Alpha真是没脸了。“黄濑，你不是根本没自己做过吧？你也太生涩了吧？”

“小青峰还没意思说！”黄濑故意狠狠捏了一下青峰的那个庞然大物，抬头瞪着青峰，因为的确是第一次帮别人做这样的事情而羞红的脸看在青峰眼里就是勾引！“说我生涩，小青峰怎么还变得这么胀大了！小青峰你绝对别想把它塞进我身体里，除非你想守寡！”

“喂，黄濑，你别不知道好赖啊。一般Omega见到这么强壮的Alpha都会跪倒亲吻我的脚趾头哭着喊着让我用我那里让他们爽上天好吗？你倒是，白送给你你都不要，你是傻吗？”青峰把黄濑扯进自己怀里，亲了亲黄濑的额头，有些不爽道。

“哈？怎么会有Omega看到你这样的庞然大物还会高兴的？！他是不想活了吗？被这种东西塞进那里面怎么可能啊！”黄濑加快了手上的动作，因为既然青峰都谈到了更深层次的问题，怕是他想和自己的身体做更深层次的交流！黄濑怎么可能让青峰碰自己那里啊！别说黄濑现在还对那种事情充满了恐惧感，就是冲着昨天晚上看的那篇黄文，也不能让青峰占了便宜去！

“那让我看看，你到底是真的不想我碰你，还是装作不想的。”本来黄濑的内^裤就被青峰撤下去了，现在滑溜溜的黄濑那圆润的屁股就在青峰大腿上坐着。青峰顺着黄濑的腰一直往下摸，在黄濑两股之间的小洞口用微微起茧子的中指轻轻摩擦着那里的褶皱。

“诶诶诶？你要干嘛？！”黄濑立刻警惕起来，用力揉搓青峰的肉棒以示反抗。“小青峰你不能轻举妄动哦！你的命根子还在我手里呢，你要是敢对我做出什么出格的事情，我就……我就……”黄濑一时不知道该怎么威胁青峰比较好，自己又不能真的把青峰这个硬邦邦的东西给掰断了吧。

“是吗，那我这样是不是出格呢？”青峰笑嘻嘻地看着小猫一般竖起毛发警惕起来的黄濑，轻轻地把中指送进了黄濑身后那个一松一紧一松一紧吸附着自己修长中指的小洞里。因为青峰的动作很柔和，黄濑到是没有被弄疼或是弄得不舒服，只是那里平白无故闯入了一个长长的东西在心里上有些尴尬。

“啊~”黄濑正想说些什么让青峰退出来，青峰竟然就照着黄濑内里凸起的一点按揉起来。本来黄濑腰身还挺得直直的，谁知道被青峰这锲而不舍地按揉着那个奇怪的地方，黄濑像是被抽光了浑身的力气似的瘫软在青峰身上只能靠着青峰才不至于直接躺倒在床上。“小青峰~啊~你别乱摸啊~别碰~啊~~”

“还说不想让我碰，不想让我碰你那翘起的小家伙是什么意思？”青峰右手的中指有规律地按揉着黄濑的凸起，好像有一种不把它按平就不罢休的气势。听着黄濑不停地呻^吟声，青峰也有点要被黄濑逼急了。

“又想着你自己舒服了？”青峰用左手抓起黄濑的手就往自己的内^裤里伸进去，带动着黄濑的手揉搓按弄着自己的宝贝。

“小青峰好能忍啊，这么硬了都还不吐出来……啊~”黄濑埋怨青峰耐性太长的时候青峰的手指又不老实地刮磨着黄濑内里的肠壁，来回迂回着，哪次都不放过那个凸起。“小青峰是和我的那个小凸起过不去吗！”黄濑炸毛一般地扭捏着身子，用力夹住青峰不老实的手指想让青峰知难而退。

“黄濑，”青峰衔着黄濑的耳朵，忘情道，“现在啊，我的性^器可是羡慕着我的手指被你这里软嫩的小穴夹得这么紧。说起来也奇怪，你这里还真是像极了会吸住人的小嘴，含着我这根手指逼得我都快要爽翻了！”

“小青峰说怎么色^情的话都不觉得害臊吗！”黄濑被青峰说的脸红心跳的，照着青峰的唇就狠狠咬上了一口，看着渗出的血液才觉得有些解气。

“啊！”唇上嘶啦啦的痛感让青峰低吼了出来，看到黄濑很是得意的神情和那薄情的唇上的鲜红色血液青峰知道了这痛感的原因了。青峰到是没有生气，有这么不怕死的Omega，生活还怕无趣？青峰舔了舔自己唇上的伤口，对着看似像个威风的小黄老虎实际上就是个小黄猫一般的黄濑笑得极为奸诈。“你咬我之前都没有想一想后果吗，宝贝儿？”

黄濑被这一声“宝贝儿”叫的吓到了，每逢青峰这么叫自己，怕是就没有好事！

“咬了你才解恨！啊啊啊~~~”黄濑这撑面子的话一说出口，就被青峰用实实在在的动作给报复回来了。

“宝贝儿，你知道我为什么要伸进去两只手指头吗？”青峰舔着黄濑的耳廓，温湿的唾液扫过黄濑的耳朵简直太色了！

“谁知道啊，你个变态！”黄濑猛地往青峰胯下伸进去两只手，用尽自己全身的力气狠狠揉捏想让青峰也吃吃苦头。谁知道，青峰竟然很舒服地哼了一声！丫的，就怪青峰在自己身后捣乱的手指头让自己浑身都瘫软了！

“因为啊，两只手指头能让宝贝儿你更爽啊~”说着青峰就用他的两根手指夹住黄濑的凸起摁来摁去移动着位置，像拔萝卜一般欺负着黄濑软嫩的兴奋点。

“啊~求你~啊~~别这样啊~哈~”黄濑断断续续地喘息声和呻^吟声混杂在一起，叫的青峰浑身发热真想把自己的东西狠狠戳进黄濑的菊花里好好享受一番和黄濑翻云覆雨的滋味。黄濑大概是因为青峰在里面刮弄得太舒服了，前面的性^器敲得老高，根本没有释放过一次的迹象。而黄濑在自己裤裆里倒弄的手也似乎有些技巧了，一下轻一下重地刮弄着自己古铜色肉棒顶端那嫩白的指尖凉凉的反倒让青峰滚烫的性^器更加叫嚣着想要黄濑更多一些爱抚。

“小青峰~”黄濑眼睛里已经溢出了生理盐水，可怜兮兮地看着青峰的黄濑是因为青峰用粗糙的手指摩擦着自己顶端却不让自己释放才向青峰求饶似的撒娇。

“宝贝儿，你先让我射^出来，我就放开让你爽。”青峰两只手都不停地刺激着黄濑最敏感的两处。内里的凸起早就被青峰不断刺激地有些麻酥酥的感觉了，而前面被青峰堵得死死的性^器青峰也没放过。柱身被青峰用大拇指和中指撸搓着，而讨厌的食指狠狠地按压住了顶端。黄濑知道，只要青峰的中指有一丝丝的松懈，自己坑定会抑制不住地射^出来。

“小青峰怎么还不……啊~”黄濑刚想抱怨青峰的持久力也太强了吧，青峰就好像得意的似的又狠狠地刮了刮自己的肠壁。黄濑自己都能感觉到，肠壁里已经被青峰刮摸的流出了淫^荡的汁水了！

“你不努力，它当然不满意了。不满意怎么可能吐白液啊，你说是不是，我的小宝贝儿？”

青峰大辉你个大混蛋！

黄濑想这也不是办法啊。再不让青峰发泄出来，自己的前端都快憋到疯了！黄濑一狠心，俯下身去一口隔着青峰内^裤就含住了青峰的性^器。因为自己突然的动作，青峰在自己内里的手指头狠狠地乱戳到了自己的凸起，几乎要把它按进肉里了！太过刺激的感觉才黄濑不由自主地吸进了青峰的东西，就这突如其来的紧致终于让青峰无法自拔地爆发了！

“啊~”青峰喘了口畅快的气，这可是青峰第一次和别人一切做到射^出来的。被黄濑伺候着出来的感觉不能更爽了！青峰满意地松开了堵住黄濑顶端的手指，不出所料，黄濑立刻也解放了。本来很快就可以完事的射^精，因为青峰在自己后穴里不断地搅动而持续了一分钟！

“小青峰出来啦~”黄濑无力地趴在青峰胸膛上，扭了扭屁股让青峰把手指抽出来。

“诶，我的黄濑宝贝儿，你咬我这么紧叫我这么出来啊？”青峰故意抽插了几下吸住自己手指的肠壁，啧啧的水声在这安静的环境里听得异常清楚。

“小青峰别欺负我啦~”黄濑把脑袋放在青峰的肩膀上，努力眨巴眨巴眼睛好不容易挤出了一点点泪水，看着青峰撒娇道，“反正我都是你的人了，你什么时候想要我我不都要老老实实地给你吗？你还在乎这一时半会不能把我就地正法了不成？”

这话说得青峰听着很是舒坦。要知道，征服黄濑这样的高级Omega还是个绝世美人的自豪感真不亚于推翻封建王朝成为新霸王的感觉！既然自己的Omega这么有自觉性，知道自己是谁的东西，青峰当然要显示一下自己的绅士风度了。

“你屁股放松一点，我把手指抽出来。”青峰扶着黄濑的身子，现在这动作和坐^骑式根本没有一丝差别！

黄濑红着脸看着青峰把手指从自己那个羞涩的地方抽出来，长长的肠液丝线一般藕断丝连地粘在青峰的两根手指头上扯出了好几条丝线。青峰还不嫌弃地凑到嘴边轻舔了一下手指头，这才把丝线舔断。

“小青峰别做这样让我难为情的事情啊~”黄濑害羞地钻进青峰的上衣里，青峰怎么能做出怎么色色的事情啊！太羞人了！

看着黄濑小猫似的钻进自己衣服里的模样，青峰简直爱死这个羞涩美味的Omega了！果然老一辈没说错，Alpha有了自己的Omega，才算是过上了欲仙欲死的活神仙的日子啊！

“嘟嘟嘟……”

该死的手机又响了。不看都知道是今吉那个烦人的老头子！

“我知道要去公司，老头子你能不能给我点私人空间啊？我和我老婆正在办正事呢！”

“我就打电话提醒你一下嘛~”今吉赶紧顺毛摸，“你和黄濑这个那个了？不愧是我儿子，这么快就把自己的Omega拿下啦？我什么时候可以抱孙子啊？”

“你别八卦，我挂了。”青峰说完就挂断了。

青峰之所以这么着急，是因为自己忘了一件很重要很重要的事情！

“黄濑，你把上衣搂起来平躺在床上。”青峰翻开自己的内^裤，刚刚释放完的精^液还温热的。

“干嘛啊~”黄濑有些惊吓的看着青峰，却被青峰狠狠地按在了床上。

青峰用手在自己裤裆上实实在在地摸了一大把粘液就往黄濑两个精致的乳珠上摸着揉着。本来一小滩白色的液体没过一会就像是化妆品一样被黄濑的身体吸收了。青峰接着又抓了一把往黄濑的性^器和后穴上揉摸。后来看裤裆上还有一小滩，就把黄濑的大腿也摸了个遍。被青峰这么一全套下来，黄濑差点又起反应了！

“小青峰这是做什么啊~”黄濑羞得把自己的脸藏进了被子里，好像这样青峰摸得身子就不是自己的了一般。

“这是给你做标记啊，傻黄。”青峰扯下了挡住黄濑火红的脸的被子，“吧唧”一口亲了黄濑一脸傻乎乎的津液。

“这个能保持多久啊？”黄濑趁青峰背过身去穿衣服的时候，用手狠狠地擦干净了青峰在自己脸上留下的口水。

“用这个擦身子至少能保持一个月被标记。不过你不用担心，我会经常给你标记的。而且我会努力帮你打开你的小穴口，只要在你的生殖道里结结了，你就会被我永远标记了，黄濑。”

黄濑听着青峰这些话差点没吓哭。才不要让你进来呢！

黄濑也不能让自己一直光着屁股啊！突然发现自己的内^裤和睡裤就在床边，于是黄濑就想悄无声息地伸脚过去用脚趾头勾一下。正当黄濑伸直了腰马上就要勾到的时候，青峰正好转过身来看见了黄濑这副模样。青峰突然起了想要逗弄黄濑的心思，捏起了黄濑的内^裤一角。黄濑的脚趾头和青峰的手指头围绕着这条可怜的三角裤争执了起来。

“小青峰不要再逗我啦~”黄濑用被子遮住自己的三角地带，冲着青峰妩媚地摇了摇身子，撒娇道。

“既然你都这么求我了，那我就勉强放你一马好了。”青峰咽了咽口水，喉结下移了一大截才又恢复原位，“你个诱人的小东西，看我晚上回来不好好收拾收拾你。”

黄濑抢回内^裤就立刻在被窝里穿了起来，心里打起了逃离青峰魔爪的小算盘。

“那，这个给你当手机链。”青峰穿好了西装，丢给黄濑一个很漂亮的镶着水晶和砖石的精致的挂饰。“咱俩是情侣的。”

本来黄濑看着这漂亮的小挂饰还想着真好看，我一定给挂手机上，一听青峰说是他们俩情侣的，立马就有些不乐意了。谁要和你挂情侣手机链啊！

青峰看着黄濑瞬息万变的表情，当然猜到黄濑是有些嫌弃，便拿来黄濑的手机强制性的给黄濑挂上了。“你敢摘下来，今天晚上打你屁股。”

“切。”不过看着那个和自己手机很配的手机链，黄濑到是也不舍得摘下来了。挂着就挂着吧，反正就算挂了情侣手机链也不能把我怎么样了。

“早饭我就不做了，一会儿给你叫外卖。”说罢，青峰就急急忙忙地出门了。

不是说天天给我做早饭吃吗？果然Alpha都靠不住！

黄濑起身去了卫生间，走着走着感觉屁股后面怪怪的。用手一摸才发现那里被青峰欺弄的竟然一直再流肠液！就走了这么几步，裤子都已经湿乎乎的了，而且透过了自己的裤子开始往地上嘀嗒着液体。要是青峰看到这样的景象肯定会来舔自己的后穴把那些汁液全吸进自己嘴里的！黄濑突然涨红了脸，怎么会突然想到青峰啊？而且还是他做那么色色的事情的画面！

黄濑赶紧冲进了卫生间，想用淋浴把自己全身洗干净。可是青峰蹭在自己身上体液根本早就被自己的皮肤吸收的干干净净，根本都洗不掉了！呜呜，黄濑为自己的身体就这样被青峰糟蹋了而哭泣。

把自己打理好了，黄濑抓起手机背着一个时尚的背包就出了门。本来还想带走自己的行李箱的，可是想到青峰的人脉那么广，自己再带着一个沉沉的箱子，那就更逃不出青峰的手掌心了吧！黄濑干脆就带上银行卡和手机，打了个车先去自己本来就在日本联系好了的模特公司。

 

“黄濑凉太？”对面红头发的男人看着黄濑有些皱眉头，“你身上这一股Alpha的味道不能克制一下吗？”

“诶？有味道吗？”黄濑愣愣地看着对面的男人，赶紧抬起胳膊闻了闻自己身上的味道。明明就很香，微微有些甜甜的味道啊！

“咳咳，我们经理是从美国刚回来的，还不知道黄濑君和青峰君订婚的事情。”红头发身边的那个制服上有个“黑子哲也”名牌的蓝头发的男人开口解释道，“所以……经理不知道黄濑君被青峰君标记过这件事。因为经理也是个六级的Alpha，所以对于同为ALpha的青峰君的味道很敏感，尤其是青峰君还是八级Alpha，经理就更在意一些了。”

“哲也，你别多嘴。”红头发的伸出手来伸向黄濑，“火神大我，很荣幸能认识你，青峰太太。”

……黄濑头堆黑线，你丫的“青峰太太”！

“经理你好，我叫黄濑凉太！”黄濑特意把自己的名字重读了。

“青峰太太今天来我们这是为了？”

火神大我很欠扁地继续以“青峰太太”这样的称呼叫黄濑，黄濑忍住想一个大巴掌打过去的冲动，微笑着答道，“我是为了当模特才来这里的呀！小火神真有趣，还会问这样的问题。”

黑子在一旁捏了一把冷汗，幸亏火神就一根筋，没有意识到黄濑这话其实是在损自己大神经。

“青峰太太您不愁吃不愁穿的，来这里跟那些没有名气的小模特们抢饭吃真的好吗？”火神有些不快地看着黄濑，大概是因为黄濑身上极浓的Alpha的味道盖过了自己的味道，火神有些不爽。

“我也想有自己的事业啊~”黄濑控制住自己的暴脾气，皮笑肉不笑地回答道。

“你一个Omega，就乖乖跟青峰做做Love，生生孩子就好啦。”火神有着Alpha们一贯的思想，“青峰同意你出来卖^身了？”

……火神大我的措辞也太不合适了吧？！黄濑就急着生气，完全忽略了火神对青峰的称呼。一般只有认识的人才会直呼姓名的。

“你丫的要不要老子给你当模特，磨磨唧唧的像个娘们！”黄濑一脚踩在了茶几上，怒瞪着火神的样子威风极了！

“额……哲也，你确定那个资料单上的信息没错？这个黄毛真的是个文雅的Omega？”火神缩到黑子身边，窃窃私语道。

“经历，你知道的，Omega一个月总有那么几天很暴躁啦~”黑子解释道。

“哦~”火神立马明了似的转向黄濑，“青峰他老婆你也别激动，你要是真的想在我们这里干我们当然欢迎啦。今天就可以立刻接活开拍，你意下如何？”

“那就赶紧拍吧。”黄濑收起了腿，大爷似的道。

“这老佛爷一看就是个难伺候的主子，哲也，青峰他老婆就交给你了。”火神语重心长地拍了拍黑子的肩膀，道。

黑子面瘫地看了看火神，只是点了点头算是接下了这个重任。

 

黄濑拍摄的搭档是个灰毛的男人，看起来痞气十足。

“喂，小子，你这么臭也敢跑来当模特？”灰毛男人凑近正在换衣服的黄濑，有些挑衅道。

“你小子挺狂啊？”黄濑可是模特界的前辈，哪里容得下这野小子在自己面前造次？

“你是黄濑凉太？”男人看清了黄濑的长相，突然讥笑起来，“青峰大辉的玩物怎么不在家里撅着屁股给青峰大辉操，还跑来用青峰大辉的臭味来污染空气。你是嫌你们占得头条不够多，还是就是想吸引所有人的目光来看你们秀恩爱啊，啊，青峰大辉的生育机器？”

“你丫的你几岁就敢更我叫嚣？！”黄濑指着男人破口大骂道，“你难道不知道在前辈面前要谦虚吗？看你这张牙舞爪的样子就知道你没有前途！”

“喂，小子，说起来，我可比你大两岁呢。顺便告诉你，我叫灰崎祥吾。”

“灰崎祥吾？！”黄濑觉得这个名字好熟悉！诶？灰崎祥吾不就是在日本很有名气的时尚教父，而且从不在镜头前露面所以黄濑看到他才会不认识的。“你是灰崎老师？”

“怎么？知道我的厉害了？”灰崎得意地挑起黄濑滑滑嫩嫩的小脸蛋，凑近黄濑道，“能跟我合作是你黄濑凉太的福气。”

“能认识小灰崎我太幸福了有没有！”黄濑抱住灰崎的胳膊就往上面蹭来蹭去，“小灰崎等会拍摄完了一定要带我去小灰崎的收藏室里看一看！”

“我的收藏室可不是你这个小鬼想去就能去的。”灰崎看着两眼冒星星的黄濑戏谑一笑，“这可要看看你的表现了。”

“咳咳，两位换个衣服不用这么长时间吧？”黑子突然冒了出来把黄濑吓了一跳，“黄濑君，公然背着青峰君和别的男人调^情，青峰君知道不会放过你的！”

“小黑子说什么呢！小灰崎可是我崇拜了好久的时尚教父！”黄濑反驳道，后面那句“反正我又没真的和青峰发生什么关系，小黑子到是替我着什么急啊”黄濑硬是惹住了没说出来。

“快点去拍摄吧。”黑子很不理解地看了看黄濑，什么时尚教父的，黑子完全不懂时尚界的事情。

“好啦~”黄濑答道。

这组照片主要是拍摄男性珠宝配饰，怪不得会请来灰崎祥吾这样的时尚界人士。黄濑只身一条牛仔裤，赤着洁白的上身配上一个象牙为主体的极具野性的挂饰。黄濑脸上的妆容是灰崎亲手画的，描唇的时候灰崎在黄濑唇上摩挲了好久才放手。黄濑当然以为这是时尚教父化妆时候的习惯，所以根本没往歪门邪道上想。脸上的彩妆更凸显了黄濑的野性，其实黄濑本身也是挺有ALpha的味道的，只是跟青峰一对比就完全败下阵来。

“Perfect！黄濑凉太真不愧是法国模特界的明星啊，拍出来的效果简直太棒了！几乎不用后期处理就可以直接登上杂志啊！”摄影师对着黄濑拍出的一组组照片赞叹道。

“您夸奖了~”黄濑闻言高兴地都想翘小辫子了，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到摄影师旁边看照片。

“黄濑君小心孩子啊~”黑子像个老妈子似的护在黄濑身边，好心提醒道。

“哈？”黄濑闻言羞红了脸，“小黑子瞎说什么啦~小青峰还没有在我身体里结结啦！”

灰崎闻言脸色微变，“既然拍摄完了，黄濑你想不想和我一起去喝一杯？”

“真哒？真的可以和小灰崎喝一杯吗？”黄濑眼睛闪闪发亮地看着灰崎，高兴地快找不到北了。

“那就走吧。”灰崎很自然地揽住了黄濑的腰，黄濑本来就忘乎所以的，所以根本没察觉有什么不对劲。

黑子见状马上跑到火神的办公室。

“都不敲门？”火神皱着眉头看着急匆匆的黑子有些责备道。

“火神君就别纠结这些小细节啦！黄濑君都快名声不保了！”

“哈？被你说的那么严重。明明青峰都给黄濑标记过了，你难道没闻到黄濑身上那一股刺鼻的Alpha的味道？”

“火神君根本不了解实情啊！黄濑君刚刚说青峰君没有插入啦！灰崎君听到这句话以后明显是要诱拐黄濑君想吃的黄濑君的表情啊！火神君赶紧通知青峰君吧，要不然青峰君好被黄濑君带上绿帽子了！”

“这样啊！好，我马上给青峰打电话！”

 

“诶？小灰崎这是要带我去哪里啊？”折腾完拍摄，天色已经有点变黑了。灰崎载着黄濑，而车周围的环境越来越荒凉的样子，黄濑有些担心。

“你不是想去看看我的收藏室吗？我带你去我家你不愿意？”灰崎托起黄濑的下巴，不过因为黄濑身上刺鼻的Alpha味道实在无法凑近黄濑。

“小灰崎今天会收留我过夜吗？！”黄濑闻言高兴地问道。太好了，本来还想着如果住酒店的话也会是一笔不小的开销呢。

“你不愿意吗？”

“当然愿意啦！”

很快，灰崎停下了车，带着黄濑走进了自己的大别墅。

“小灰崎这是带我去？”黄濑跟着灰崎走进了别墅，好奇地左瞧瞧右瞅瞅，开心极了。

灰崎把黄濑拉进了一个用玫瑰花瓣铺满的浴池里，“把衣服脱了进去泡泡。”

“诶？”黄濑有些纳闷，小灰崎这是什么意思啊？当着青峰的面光着自己都会不好意思，怎么可能当着灰崎的面脱衣服啊？诶？怎么又想起青峰大辉那个色鬼啦！

“你是自己脱还是我帮你脱？”灰崎凑近黄濑，伸手想要撕开黄濑的衣服。

“小灰崎这是做什么啊！”黄濑护着自己的身子，灵活地躲开了灰崎的手。

“你个Omega还想和我五级Alpha斗？”灰崎突然脱下了上衣，黄濑瞥了一眼灰崎就觉得和青峰的身材相差太多了！黄濑突然后悔逃离青峰的保护了，明明还是一个很优秀很有魅力的Alpha的！呜呜，黄濑突然觉得自己就给青峰生孩子像《贱妻》那篇小说里那样也不错啊，总比被这个丑了吧唧的男人上了强吧！

“嘟嘟嘟……”黄濑的手机突然响了，黄濑像得了救命稻草一般想赶紧去接，谁知道却被灰崎一把丢到了地上。灰崎把黄濑按在墙上，“诶，黄濑，我看上你了是你的福气。赶紧乖乖给我脱^光了进池子里，你身上的味道我实在是亲不下去。那池子里有玫瑰花香，可以压制一下你身上的臭味，我一会儿就让你爽翻天。”

“我才不要呢！”黄濑推搡着灰崎可是身为Omega天生没力气这点真是恨得黄濑牙痒痒。眼看着就要被灰崎推进池子里了，突然浴池的门被人推开了。

是青峰！

“小青峰！”黄濑看见青峰简直就像看见救星了一样，不知道哪来的力气挣脱了灰崎的纠缠一把抱住了青峰，“呜呜……小青峰你来的好迟，差一点我就贞洁不保了！”

“喂，灰崎，黄濑凉太是我的人你不是不知道吧？”青峰搂紧了怀里的黄濑，跟黄濑的帐可以回家到床上和他好好算清楚。但是对于敢偷窥我青峰大辉的人，灰崎祥吾是不想活了吧？

“青峰，你可别那么霸道啊。明明都没能力把你的人标记了，我来帮帮你，你到反过来说我的不是了。”

“黄濑，松开我，躲到一边去。”青峰扯开抱着自己不放的黄濑，一步一步地走向了灰崎。

“呦，怎么今吉集团的大公子哥要打人了？你不怕我明天爆料出来让你名誉尽毁？”

“我的人被你欺负了，我当然要还回去。至于你有没有胆量敢爆料，试试看好了。我青峰大辉还不至于被你这样的杂种给吓怕了，我的人脉我还是很有自信的。”说罢，青峰就一拳头狠狠砸向了灰崎祥吾的脸上。灰崎祥吾根本还没反应过来，就被这重重的一拳砸到嘴角流血。

“你妈……”灰崎还没骂完一个整的脏词，青峰的另一拳就又狠狠地砸了下来。这一拳差点给灰崎打晕了过去。青峰还不解气刚想再打一拳，却被吓得跑过来的黄濑给拦住了。

“小青峰再这样打下去会出人命的！”

“不多打几拳不解恨！”

“小青峰我们回家吧！”黄濑从青峰身后抱着青峰，吓得都哭了出来。

听着黄濑哽咽的声音，青峰到底是软下来心，开着车和黄濑一同回家了。不过一路上，青峰面无表情地开着车，车里安静的让人感到很是不舒服。黄濑当然不敢开口提出个话题来，毕竟自己先做错了事情。这种安静一直持续到青峰和黄濑走进了家门。

黄濑先进了门，脱好了鞋想要去开客厅灯的时候，却被身后的青峰一把扯进了怀里压在墙上狠狠地封上了唇。青峰疯狂地啃咬着黄濑的薄唇，好像是在惩罚想要逃离自己的黄濑。舌头猛烈地搅动着黄濑的口腔，激烈到黄濑只能寻着间隙大口大口地喘息着。青峰强大的信息素的味道弥漫了整个屋子，黄濑现在闻到这种味道竟然觉得很香！

黄濑配合着青峰索取自己的唇，回应着青峰的热情。现在的心情和早上想逃开的心情完全不同了，黄濑知道，此刻只有让青峰索取到尽兴才能弥补自己差点无意地背叛他的过错。

青峰一口一口吸吮着黄濑的唇瓣，起伏的动作大到黄濑都感觉到嘴唇一下一下地被青峰吸进去又松开、再吸进去又松开。就是这样的相触，黄濑都觉得自己有些要沉迷的失去意志只想逢迎青峰的动作了。可就在这时，青峰松开了青峰，稍微弓着背距离黄濑脸不到五厘米地看着黄濑有些迷失的眼睛，“你就那么讨厌我碰你？”

“我没有！”黄濑反驳道，“只是小青峰，我要慢慢适应才能接受突然有一个人还是比我有更大的力量的Alpha闯进我的生活啊！”

“你有没有一瞬间想过我的感受？要不是我今天早上给你挂了个带有定位仪的手机挂链，你黄濑凉太今天就会给我青峰大辉带上一个实实在在的绿帽子你懂不懂！”

“小青峰对不起啦~”黄濑看着凶巴巴的青峰吓得哭了起来，“还不是因为今天早上小青峰对我做出那么色色的事情我才被吓得想要离家出走啊~”

“黄濑，我是个Alpha。”青峰伸出手指用指腹擦了擦黄濑不停地流出来的眼泪，“你不知道Alpha对性^事是极度渴望的？尤其是有了自己的Omega之后，Alpha会不停地向自己的Omega索取他的身体！”

“呜呜……小青峰别吼我啊~好吓人的！”黄濑一把搂住了青峰的脖子想让青峰缓和一下心情，“小青峰对不起啦~可是我是一个发育不健全的Omega啊，如果莽撞行事会死的，呜呜。小青峰，我还不想死的那么早啊，呜呜呜~”

看着趴在自己身上哭的黄濑，青峰总算是冷静下来了。青峰拍了拍激动的黄濑，“好啦好啦，我不怪你了。不过那样的事情咱们早晚都要做的啊，你也要放下心里障碍配合配合我啊。”

黄濑吸了吸鼻子，眨巴着自己带着眼泪的睫毛道，低着头纠结了好久才看着青峰小声道，“我会努力让小青峰进来的。”

……看着黄濑这么纠结的样子，就好像自己逼良为娼似的。

“哎，”青峰叹了口气，“这件事情你也别太过于强求自己。大不了我再自助几年自己解决到也无所谓，只是我还有些舍不得你就这样死去。”

一听“死去”两个字黄濑好像惊醒了一般，终于想起了昨天小绿间的恐吓。

“我会好好努力啦~会努力为小青峰生个宝宝的。”黄濑说着说着声音越来越小，脸也变得红起来了。

“所以，现在，我的老婆大人赶紧洗洗陪我上^床睡觉。”青峰看着黄濑呆萌呆萌地用胳膊摸了摸自己的眼泪，忍不住又亲了亲黄濑。

“嗯。”

 

今天，青峰到是很听话地穿好了睡衣睡裤，把黄濑紧紧地搂在自己怀里。就在青峰都快要睡着了的时候，黄濑突然蹦出一句话，“其实我觉得我有一点点点点的改善了，小青峰~”

“嗯？”青峰迷迷糊糊地答道。

“因为我现在问到小青峰的味道感觉很好闻了！这是不是很大的进步啊，小青峰？”

“嗯。”青峰支支吾吾地“嗯”了一声，黄濑的话算是在脑袋里过了一遍，就跑了。

“所以说，我还是很有前途的对不对？只有我们再努力努力，我觉得我一定会在二十二岁之前发情并受孕的。到时候就给小青峰生一个像我一样金色头发、白色皮肤，可爱健康的宝宝。不过不过，一定要是个Alpha！好让咱们家宝宝以后去压Omega！才不要咱们家宝宝受那个苦给别人生孩子呢！还有还有……唔……”

青峰本来睡得好好的，被黄濑这午夜脱口秀给逼的都醒了。可黄濑好像根本没有意识到一样，还滔滔不绝，青峰想着怎么才能把黄濑的嘴堵死，干脆吻一下把他吻老实了得了。果真，黄濑夜间尤其是要睡觉的时候真是神烦啊。

青峰用舌头扫过了黄濑口腔几圈，觉得小黄毛差不多老实了，便心满意足地又闭上眼睛可算是能睡个安稳觉了。谁知，青峰突然感觉到唇上痒痒的。睁眼一看，黄濑正伸着舌头舔着今天早上黄濑在自己唇上咬的伤口。

“黄濑，”青峰托起黄濑的脸让黄濑仰视着自己，“要不咱俩来一发？”

黄濑闻言吓得赶紧把头找的拨浪鼓的模式摇了起来。看着黄濑这萌萌的样子，青峰一笑，“所以啊，你就别深更半夜地搞小动作让我睡不着了。我睡不着就容易胡思乱想，而我最愿意胡思乱想的内容就是和你爱爱。所以，从现在开始，你老老实实地在我怀里睡觉，好不好？”

黄濑闻言都赶紧点了点头，“小青峰晚安。”

说完，黄濑就缩进青峰怀里闭上眼睛睡觉了。

青峰宠溺地在黄濑的眼睛上亲吻了一下，“黄毛晚安。”

 

等到第二天黄濑起床的时候，青峰已经去公司了。不过青峰终于兑现了承诺，给黄濑做了丰盛极了的早餐。

而黄濑先来无聊就又去网上逛了逛。点开一篇写真实世界ABO的文章叫什么《峰濑之恋》，看名字就知道主人公又是青峰和自己。不过这篇的设定黄濑就很喜欢，写的是自己和青峰都是Alpha！黄濑接着往下看，小说里把自己和青峰写的神勇无比，在每一次战斗中都杀敌无数。可是让黄濑不爽的一点是，每一次和青峰比赛杀敌数量的时候，不是比青峰少杀一堆就是少杀一两个，就没有赢过青峰的时候。黄濑怀着无比的憧憬继续往下看，希望能看到自己胜利了哪怕只有一次也好。黄濑正期待着，故事竟然出现了神转折！自己在一次战斗中被一种不知道什么样的毒药针射中了，然后属性大变，最后竟然变成了……Omega？！丫的，黄濑在心里骂道，怎么又有一个脑残作者？然后就是自己坚持要战斗而青峰每一次为了掩护自己都受了或轻或重的伤。然后一天晚上，自己突然到了发情期，队友们一直觉得让青峰帮助自己度过发情期最为合适，所以自己就和青峰在一个简陋的帐篷里结合了三天三夜。青峰当然理所当然地在自己身体里结了结，但是没想到的是威猛的青峰竟然第一次发情就让自己怀上了他的孩子。之后就是青峰温柔地照顾自己，然后自己被感动了，就为青峰生下了孩子，然后幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

丫的！！！黄濑还想着难道自己在小说里就没有翻身之日了？突然发现这文还有一个番外。黄濑手贱的点开一看，竟然是描写自己和青峰的春^宫^图！！！而且自己都给青峰生了六个孩子了，青峰竟然还不满足，天天跟自己索取。而且文章里还好几次强调，自己和青峰是两天小爱爱一下，三天大爱爱一下。小爱爱的次数是一到三次不等，大爱爱的时候至少五次，没有上线！丫的，要是真的这样我还不抵被戳死？！黄濑在心里吐槽着，骂着这些没头没脑的作者根本不尊重实际！

不过突然冒出一个头天新闻抓住了黄濑的视线，那是自己和灰崎的照片！照片里灰崎暧昧的摸着自己的腰，把自己送上了他的车！

黄濑知道这绝对不是好事！一看下面文字内容的标题“今吉集团总裁青峰大辉被小三，无法被满足黄濑凉太寻新欢”！丫的，这谁起的标题，看起来自己就是一个淫^荡货一样啊！最重要的是，这件事情对青峰对今吉集团都会有影响吧！怎么办啊？

『4』

请点next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

『4』

每次一有什么麻烦事情，搬出神一般的赤司就能搞定了，吼吼吼……某人正在奸笑中

写了啥情节写不回来了，搬出赤司大神就OK啦~

假期结束就又要变成无节操不定期更文的坏宝宝了%>_


End file.
